Second Chances
by Please.Insert.Name
Summary: With his luck Harry really should have expected to be sent back to 1944. There are only so many things Fate can throw at him in his own time period after all.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've been wanting to write a TR/HP fic for some time now and finally I have enough ideas so far to write one *cheers*. Anyway please tell me what you think about it as I'm not too confident at writing serious stories.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter but I do own a laptop with which I can twist it to my hearts content :D**

**Please Read and Review it will be much appreciated.**

**I apologise for any spelling and/or grammer mistakes.**

**Updated 6/5/11: DracoHermioneForever kindly made a trailer for this story, if you want to check it out the link is on my profile page. I urge you to watch it as it is really good :)  
**

* * *

Harry collapsed into the seat, opposite the chair of the great man the office had once host.

Tears streamed unnoticed down his pale cheeks glinting due to the candles that illuminated the face he hated.

Dumbledore.

It was his fault! He had left Harry with the impossible task of getting the horcruxes of the most powerful Dark Lord who ever existed. It was due to him he had witnessed Hermione drown in that pool on a cold winter night for some stupid sword! It was due to him that watched as Ron fell off his broom into the raging fiendfyre below! It was due to him that he was now alone!

As the anger bubbled through his veins he searched for a way to distract himself. Looking down at his hands Harry noticed for the first time that they were covered in blood. For all he knew it could have been anyone's. He had been so wrapped up in the thought of revenge that he disregarded everything else. He could have protected them all but instead he just wanted to satisfy his own desires.

An object on Dumbledore's cluttered desk gratefully caught Harry's attention. Upon closer inspection it appeared to be a mirror. Gazing into its silvery depths he saw his face but instead of tear stained and battle weary he saw the exact opposite. He wished he could trade places with his reflection. He wished he could feel relief in that his destiny was fulfilled. However he deserved neither. It was his fault Lupin, Tonks, Fred, Snape, Ron and Hermione were dead. As much as he blamed Dumbledore it was nothing to how he blamed himself. If he had destroyed Voldemort sooner they would still be alive. Looking back into the mirror he felt a surge of anger at his mocking, happy self. Before he knew it he had punched the mirror but, instead of destroying the image it contained a silvery substance crept up his arm and slowly engulfed him.

"_You will be okay. You deserve to be happy" _a whispery voice said in his mind as his world faded to black.

* * *

A short time later Molly Weasley's concern for Harry outweighed her thought that he needed some time alone. After asking several ghosts on his whereabouts she set off for Dumbledore's office. Opening the door she looked around the cluttered room. The sparking of the mirror drew her attention and she hurried off to get Minerva.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes and waited for his surroundings to come into focus. Pulling himself up off the floor he registered he was in an old corridor. Shivering slightly from the cold he pulled out the Maurauders Map. According to it he was near Dumbledore's office. Puzzling at how he got there he cast a tempus charm hoping he hadn't been out for too long.

10:47am 1/9/1944

"_Shit!" _He thought.

"Can I help you?" came a voice from behind him.

Turning around Harry took in Albus Dumbledore's past self. His auburn beard was really the only thing that was different about him. This both confused and relieved Harry as at least there was one familiar person - albeit the one he harboured less than nice feelings for - in this time.

"What is your name?" asked Dumbledore.

"Harry Potter Sir" replied Harry deciding that he would rather have him as a friend than enemy no matter how much he resented him.

"How did you get into Hogwarts the train isn't due to arrive until tonight?"

"Well one minute I was in 1998 and the next minute I'm in 1944"

"I see, come to my office I feel this will be a rather long explanation"

Harry followed Dumbledore as he turned and began to walk briskly to his office. "_He's taking this pretty calmly" _thought Harry_ "I wonder if this has happened before."_

Dumbledore's office now was just the same as his future one except a bit less cluttered and more cramped.

"Would you like a sherbet lemon?" offered Dumbledore.

"No thank you."

"So how did you get here?" asked Dumbledore getting straight to business, in this time he seemed to be more blunt.

"I touched a mirror in your future office Sir."

"Ah it makes sense now. Harry that was the Mirror of Abeo."

"Is it like the Mirror of Erised sir?"

"Yes but it takes you back to the moment the root of your greatest sadness begins and gives you a second chance to change it."

"So then I have a second chance for the future to be okay?"

"Yes and after you have prevented the cause of your sadness you will get sent back to where you came from"

"So basically I need to change the future for the better to go back?"

"Exactly!" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily at how fast Harry was catching on.

"Am I the first person this has happened to?

"Of course not many have used it to attain their goals but only a few have been successful." Harry gulped

"So if I fail I'm trapped here then."

"Unfortunately so but its best not to dwell on that. Dwelling on failure decreases the chances of success after all."

"So what do I do now?"

"Well I'll have to enroll you into Hogwarts and the Sorting Hat will decide what house you will be in. What year were you in?"

"I had finished my sixth year but I spent my seventh doing a task for you."

"You will have to do aptitude tests to make sure you are capable of doing the coursework but until then I shall place your in seventh year under the alias Harrison James Wheeler. Under no circumstances are you to tell people of future events. If you do it could change the timeline for the worst. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir."

"For now our new Head Boy Tom Riddle will be your guide and you will follow his timetable until the result of your tests are received."

"Um sir what do I do about money and possessions?"

"Hogwarts has a system in which it funds those without enough income to get their supplies. You shall also receive pocket money each Hogsmeade weekend. As for getting supplies I will get a house elf to collect them later today. As it is now 11:30am so I suggest you use the time before your peers arrive to concoct a suitable back story." answered Dumbledore before dismissing Harry.

_Great not only am I in the past but Tom Bloody Riddle is my guide! This can't get any worse! _Thought Harry savagely.

* * *

**Abeo is latin for change.**

**Should I continue this?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Currently I am ill and therefore cannot sleep so I thought I'd write another chapter :D Thank you so much for the reviews, favourites and alerts they've really cheered me up :) This is my first attempt at a serious chapter story so it's nice to get good feedback. The Tom and Harry romance is probably going to develope slowly but I am writing this as I go along so that may change *grins*.**

**DISCLAIMER: JK Rowling? Me? Nope sorry you've got the wrong person.**

**I am sorry for any spelling and/or grammer mistakes.**

**Please Read and Review**

* * *

At 6.00pm Harry waited outside the old oak doors of the Great Hall with the snivelling first years. _Urgh pathetic_ thought Harry as he watched them recoil from the Bloody Baron. He'd guessed already that the war had hardened him. The time he'd spent alone before the pupils came gave him a chance to reflect on his fate and he'd decided that if he could change the future for the better he'd do anything to achieve it.

Professor McGonagall briefed the first years. Harry tuned out her speech and leaned nonchalantly against the wall, painting the picture of perfect ease. Finally it was time for them to go in and more than a few first years gawked at the older boy looking so comfortable.

They walked up the aisle and gathered at the front of the hall before the staring students, they waited their turn to try the hat on. At Harry's turn he felt a bit foolish sitting on the child sized stool.

"Ahh another time traveler I see" said the Sorting Hat in his mind.

"Do you get many?" questioned Harry a bit taken aback that he was discovered so quickly.

"No but when we do I know its going to be a strange year. Now where to put you…." In almost the same instant the hat yelled: "SLYTHERIN"

Harry took off the hat and placed it on the stool. As he walked over to the Slytherin table he felt numb. He sat down between a boy with black hair and hooked nose oddly reminiscent of Snape and a boy with a face like a pug. They introduced themselves as Tobias Snape and Richard Parkinson.

"So why are you starting here so late?" asked Tobias. Harry almost smiled at the boy's bluntness, it seemed so un-Slytherin compared to his future son.

"Due to the recurring threat of Grindelwald my parents thought I would be safer at Hogwarts" It was simple and the more simple things are generally the more believable. Everyone who was listening seemed to view this as an acceptable answer and went back to eating their meals.

"Mr Wheeler?"

Harry turned around and came face to face with Horace Slughorn. He had almost forgotten he was head of Slytherin house in this time period.

"Yes sir" replied Harry.

"This is our Head Boy Tom Riddle" said Slughorn motioned to the handsome boy stood behind him.

"Nice to meet you, I believe you will be shadowing me until your tests are done" said Riddle who offered Harry his hand.

"Yes and nice to meet you too" Harry said smoothly as he accepted Riddle's hand. As soon as their skin touched Harry felt a deep sense of tranquility but it swiftly ended when Riddle retracted his hand. Harry looked up to see Riddle's expression which was perfectly blank but his eyes betrayed his bewilderment for a fraction of a second._ So it wasn't just me _mused Harry._ Interesting_.

Just then the meal came to an end and Harry stood up intending to go with Tobias and Richard to the common room.

"Why don't you show Harrison the way to the common room Tom." said Slughorn.

"Of course sir" replied Riddle.

Riddle motioned for Harry to walk beside him and they exited the hall while Tobias and Richard were called back my Slughorn concerning their recent Potions results.

They walked along a quiet corridor which Riddle said was a shortcut. Talking civily with his parents future murder wasn't how Harry expected his first night in the past to go.

"So what brings you here Wheeler?" asked Riddle in an uninterested tone,

"My parents felt it was safer here what with Grindelwald and all" replied Harry in the same tone.

They walked in silence for a few moments each mulling over their own thoughts until they reached a portrait of a snake biting an apple.

"Inconspicious" said Harry sarcastically.

"Indeed" replied Riddle looking at Harry with amusement.

"Serpens" said Riddle to the portrait.

As Harry entered the common room he noticed it was more dank down here. Vaguely recalling that the common room was situated in the dungeons he shuddered at the thought of what this place would be like in winter. Someone had charmed windows that overlooked the lake and forbidden forest. However instead of making the room look more cheerier it just made it look a bit pathetic. There was a huge fireplace - _probably to stop us getting pneumonia_ thought Harry - with two squashy arm chairs and a three seater couch surrounding it. Whoever sat there would get the most warmth and would probably be of the higher 'ranks' thought Harry. Due to this it was of no surprise when Riddle went and sat in one of the arm chairs seemingly forgetting he was meant to show Harry around. This irritated Harry before he realised it was a test. If he could find the dormitory and the right bed he would be seen as independent. Stamping down his irritation Harry ascended the staircase to the right thinking it would be the same layout for all the houses. He was relieved when he found out he was correct as it would have been incredibly embarrassing if he had picked the girls. Entering the seventh year dormitory he looked around. Some Slytherin's had already been up and arranged their stuff making it easier for him to pinpoint his bed. As he looked at the remaining beds he noticed that Dumbledore had put his name on the trunk. Having found the right bed Harry rummaged in his trunk to find pyjamas and then climbed into the blankets.

Hearing footsteps coming up the stairs he grabbed a book out of his trunk and pretended to read. He was too tired to make forced conversation with anyone. The door opened and Riddle entered. When he thought that Riddle was occupied he sneaked a glance at the boy over the top of his book and saw a look of satisfaction grace Riddle's features. Putting his book away he drew the curtains and went to sleep with a smile on his face.

Test number one: Pass.

* * *

**Should I continue this?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey I'm still not feeling very great so I hope this is satisfactory. Thank you for all the reviews, favourites and alerts they keep me going :D If you have any questions do not hesitate to message me or review and I will do my best to answer them.**

**NOTE: Harry never went to Voldemort in the final battle.**

**DISCLAIMER: If I was JK Rowling I wouldn't be eating tesco value cookies.**

**I am sorry for any spelling and/or grammer mistakes my beta is not here right now :(**

**Please read and review :D**

_

* * *

There was blood everywhere. The only sounds were the groans of the injured and the sobs of the bereaved. He knew he should go to Voldemort, to his death. As viewed the carnage and felt the crushing despair that incased the battlefield his resolve crumbled and he fled to the library. Dumbledore expected too much he thought angrily. How was he meant to walk calmly to his death! Everything he had been trained for had been for nothing if he was just meant to die. This war was hopeless and he was so tired of suffering. Lupin came up beside him._

_"Its starting Harry."_

_His hour was up. Wearily Harry got to his feet and trudged out of the library._

_One way or another it would end now._

When Harry woke up the next morning he was momentarily disorientated until his sluggish mind quickly caught up with reality. Peeking out of his curtains he noticed that he was the only one awake. After casting a quick tempus he realised it was because it was 5.00am.

_"No rest for the wicked"_ he thought bitterly.

Laying back down on the overstuffed pillows Harry pondered how he found staying here so easily. His old self would have found staying in the same dormitory with the future Voldemort repulsive and yet he never cared. The new Harry seemed to feel a sense of completeness at the arrangement. This only served to confuse him further. Had he not fought against Voldemort for the sole purpose of killing him? Had he not wanted and got revenge on the monster for destroying his life? Had he not destroyed the horcruxes…

Wait horcruxes. If the locket was anything to go by they make the one they are close to feel differently. It was 1944 Riddle had killed his family in 1943 thereby creating a horcrux. That was all well and good thought Harry but if it affected him surely it would affect others. Harry scoffed at the absurdity of this random idea and quickly dismissed it from his mind.

* * *

_199_8_ - Dumbledore's Office_

Minerva McGonagall looked in horror at the glass mirror resting on Dumbledore's plush carpets.

"What does this mean Minerva?" asked a very pale Molly.

"It means Harry is stuck somewhere in the past until he completes his task" answered Minerva gravely.

"Have you any idea where?"

"He would have been overwhelmed by thoughts of the war. Therefore it is most likely he is with Voldemort's past self."

"We have to help him!" cried Molly.

"I'm afraid he is on his own, we cannot interfere." For once the stern teacher had no idea what to do.

Dumbledore's portrait looked down at them sadly. If Harry was dealing with Tom he would have to tread carefully. As he watched Minerva exit the office supporting a weeping Molly he wished Harry luck.

* * *

Giving up on sleep at 6.00am Harry got up and padded down the stairs to the common room. Seeing there was someone down there already he turned to make his way back up the stairs. The idea of talking to past Death Eaters did disturb him a bit.

"Wait" called the person.

Harry turned slowly and approached the three seater. Sitting on it engrossed in a book was Riddle.

"What do you want?" asked Harry tersely.

"As my duty as head Boy I need to make sure you are fitting in okay" said Riddle in that infuriating uninterested tone.

"Yes everything is adequate" said Harry.

"Good"

Harry turned to leave assuming their conversation was over

"Its nice having another early riser in the dorm" remarked Riddle looking at Harry for the first time. Harry fought back a grimace as his escape was prevented for a second time.

"You can achieve more in the morning with no one around than later when everyone bothers you" he replied.

"And what would you be doing that you want no one to see?"

"Well that would be telling now wouldn't it" replied Harry secretively.

"Indeed, I was going to head down to breakfast would you care to join me?" asked Riddle suddenly.

"I'll meet you outside the Great Hall in ten minutes Riddle." _Why does this always happen to me? Sure I don't mind his presense but that doesn't mean i want to talk to him!_

"Call me Tom."

Harry never answered but proceeded to go up to the dormitory and change into something more suitable than pyjamas. When his back was turned Harry smirked.

Test Two: Pass

* * *

Tom POV

The boy was an enigma. Never had any Slytherin had the audacity to withhold him information when he asked for it. He only seemed marginally fazed by spending time with specific people not the unfamiliar surroundings, in fact he never acted at all like a new pupil. His curiosity roused, Tom decided to find out as much as he could about Harrison Wheeler. There was something else going on...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey I know I keep updating relly quickly but next week I have school so I'm unsure how many times I will be able to update then - it should be at least once a week. Thank you again for all the positive feedback its great to know you guys are liking this and I'm not just wasting my time. **

**DISCLAIMER: Last time I looked in the mirror I was not JK Rowling!**

**I apologise for any spelling and/or grammer mistakes **

**Please Read and Review. If you have any questions feel free to message me :)**

* * *

Harry got changed as neatly as he could without rousing the dormitory's inhabitants. Going down the stairs leisurely he sauntered out of the common room. As he approached the Great Hall he saw Tom leaning against the wall. His raven hair looked impeccable and as his eyes locked onto Harry's gaze Harry felt a shiver run through him and a yearning to be closer. Squashing these bizarre feelings however Harry approached the waiting boy and together they entered the hall.

Forcing himself to walk to the Slytherin table - some habits die hard - Harry surveyed the room. Only a few students were present the rest presumably in their beds.

Tom sat down at the table and Harry proceeded to sit next to him. Looking at Tom Harry saw him raise an eyebrow at him quizzically.

_

* * *

Tom POV_

_"Why is he sitting next to me?"_ Thought Tom. _"Hmm maybe I can use this time alone to my advantage."_

"So Harrison where do you come from?" asked Tom

"My parents lived in a small wizarding village near Edinburgh" answered Harry whilst buttering some toast.

"What about you?" asked Harry.

_"Shit! Should I tell him the truth or lie? If I lie and he finds out about it then he won't trust me enough for me to use him. Truth it is."_

"I come from an orphanage in London." Surprise flashed over Harry's face when he said this and Tom saved that information away for later.

* * *

_Harry POV_

Harry never really thought about how Tom would answer that question and if he was perfectly honest the last thing he expected was to hear the truth. _"hmm lets see how much he will tell me" _thought Harry.

"What happened to your parents?"

Tom paused a fraction of a second before replying.

"My mother died giving birth to me and my father's whereabouts are unknown." Tom said this in the same tone as one talking about the weather.

Harry never knew what he was expecting. Tom Riddle wouldn't just say in a public place to practically a stranger "Yeah I killed my Dad and Grandparents it was quite the day out". However Harry did notice the stress on the word "father", he tried not to smile. The Voldemort he knew would have said it was weak to express that much raw emotion but to Harry it meant Tom Riddle was still human.

Harry's musings were cut short however as some of Tom's 'friends' came to join him.

A boy with longish black hair and grey eyes bounded up to Harry.

"Hey Harrison I'm Alphard Black nice to meet you" Alphard's words tripped over each other in his excitment but Harry was sure that's what he said.

"Its very nice to meet you too" replied Harry.

"Alphard sit down you are a disgrace to the name pureblood" snapped Tom, at this all of the new arrivals chuckled.

Alphard - blushing furiously - sat down next to Harry. Harry was not at all annoyed by this and through their small talk found he quite liked Sirius' uncle.

"Harrison this is Walburga Black" interupted Tom indicating the stern looking girl opposite.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" said Harry.

"This is Drualla Rosier" this time indicating a petite blonde haired girl next to Walburga.

"Pleasure" said Harry

"That is Dominic Avery" pointing to a boy talking loudly to a couple of girls from Ravenclaw. Harry rolled his eyes at this very un-Slytherin display and noticed Tom did as well.

"This is Hyperion McNair" said Tom leaning back so Harry could see the tall, black hair boy to Tom's left who nodded at him before returning to his cereal. There was just something surreal about a future Death Eater eating rice crispies.

"And you already know Richard Lestrange and Tobias Snape who are in the year below"

After the introductions were over Harry resumed talking to Alphard - his resemblece to Sirius was unerving. Just as Harry finished his toast he looked up to see the face of an angry, blond boy now sitting next to Walburga.

Wondering what he'd done to deserve such a glare Harry asked the boy.

"That's my seat." replied the blond.

"It doesn't have your name on it" retorted Harry feeling his magic bristle at the hostility in his voice.

"It doesn't have to" sneered the boy arrogantly.

"Abraxas stop whining at once. Is it not my decisions with whom I sit next to?" snapped Tom. At this those within earshot grew silent.

"Yes Tom" mumbled Abraxas immediately cowed.

"Apologise to Harrison at once. That is no way to welcome our new friend."

Abraxas glared at Harry before spitting out the word sorry.

"I want you to say it sincerely" demanded Tom.

Abraxas looked on the verge of having an aneurysm but eventually said, "I am sincerely sorry Harrison I hope you can forgive me."

"Apology accepted" said Harry through grit teeth. Slowly pupils tore their eyes away from them and resumed their meal.

"I can look after myself Tom" whispered Harry.

Tom just remained silent but Harry knew he'd heard.

* * *

_Tom's POV_

_"Of course I knew he could look after himself"_ thought Tom savagely. _"Why did I have to get involved?"_

_"Because you care about him"_ said a small voice in the back of his mind.

_"It is illogical to care for someone after only knowing them a day."_

_"Fine refuse to listen to me you will be forced to face it eventually"_

Tom quickly occluded his mind and went back to his meal with a bit more violence than usual.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Man I'm fast on the updates! Are you liking this so far? Is there anything you want me to change or do?**

**DISCLAIMER: well I did have this dream where I was JK Rowling but then I woke up...**

**I apologise for any spelling and/or grammer mistakes.**

**Please Read and Review. I like feedback as much as Winnie the Pooh loves honey :D**

* * *

As Harry swirled the dregs of his tea in his cup he thought morosely back to times he'd shared with Ron and Hermione. Hogwarts wasn't the same without them. This far into breakfast Ron would have eaten enough food to keep a small country from starvation, and Hermione would be lecturing them about elf rights, late homework or something else they never cared about. Instead chatter at the Slytherin table was kept to a minimum. It was clear to Harry that Tom was the leader of them all. The heir, it seemed, had built up quite an empire in his stay at Hogwarts and Harry was merely a new edition. Everyone feared that they would be on the receiving end of his reprimands and therefore tried to do nothing to displease their future Lord. Tom meanwhile seemed oblivious to this but Harry knew that behind that well constructed mask he was gleeful at how well trained they were.

Harry was shaken out of his reverie when Tom suddenly stood up and walked towards the door.

"Come on Wheeler we don't have all day" Tom called back over his shoulder.

Harry immediately stood up and followed. Hating that he was essentially being treated like a dog - expected to come when called and follow when ordered - Harry quickly caught up with Tom's long, brisk strides and walked next to him. If Tom was surprised by this show of equality he never showed it and so it was like this they entered their first class. Sitting down near the front Harry watched as the future Death Eaters trooped in. His attention was quickly returned to the front however when the teacher made his presense known.

"Hello everyone I am Professor Hornby and welcome to NEWT Defence Against the Dark Arts. Since this is my first lesson with you I thought you could show me your duelling so I can gauge your skills with which to base future lessons. Pair up with the person you are sitting next to and stand at the front."

Everyone stood up with their partners and walked up to the front of the class. With a swish of his wand Hornby then made all the desks line up against the wall giving them ample duelling ground.

"The only condition is no unforgivables or spells above level 8."

Harry looked at Tom quizzically who immediately sensed the source of his confusion and whispered: "Spells above level 8 are those which cause long lasting damage." Comprehension clouded Harry's features and he nodded his thanks.

Hornby ordered them to stand face to face a metre apart in the room. As Harry faced Tom a sense of déjà vu over came him - it was like the final battle all over again - and suppressing a shudder they bowed to each other.

Tom's strikes were fast like a snake's but Harry had more experience in battle situations.. Feeling the adrenaline pulsing through his veins he allowed his senses to take over. After each curse he cast Harry put up a sheild charm and waited for Tom retaliation. Tom grew weary of this after a while and began casting curses at the same time as Harry. Harry dropped his protego technique and proceeded to disillision himself. Tom looked momentarily puzzled before casting finite incantatem revealing Harry to be close to his left. Harry not knowing he was seen yelped in surprise as the stunner came right at him and only missed it by a few inches. Harry proceeded to cast curse after curse in Tom general direction but they kept being repelled by Tom's sheild charm. Tom cast serpensortia and a dirty great snake came out of his wand. Harry watched as it reared its fangs ready to bite into his flesh and reacted on pure instinct.

_"Stop" _he commanded.

The snake looked confuse for a moment and halted its attack but it was nothing compared to what Tom's face looked like. His hair was dishevelled from the fight, his skin paler than usual and his mouth agape. Regaining his composure in mere seconds he banished the snake and walked towards Harry like hunter to prey.

"What was that?" hissed Tom his eyes narrowed into slits.

"What was what?" asked Harry looking confused.

"You spoke parseltongue!" whispered Tom exasperated.

Harry felt the colour drain from his face and he knew he was caught.

"And?" asked Harry impatiently knowing Tom would only press harder if he denied it.

"Only descendents of Salazar Slytherin can do that!"

"Well my parents did tell me once that I was distantly related to him." lied Harry.

Tom's eyes narrowed but he let the subject drop for now as the Professor signalled the end of the lesson.

They had a free next and spent it in the library. Watching how engrossed in his book Tom was Harry suppressed a chuckle. He wondered what Hermione would say if she had known her love of books was shared by the future Dark Lord. Feeling slightly down at the memories of his old life Harry resolved once more to find his way back. Mulling it over it couldn't have been a coincidence that he was in the same time as the teenage Voldemort. He knew no matter how deep he tried to suppress it that, in order to change the future and relieve his suffering, he would have to kill Tom. At this he felt a pain in his chest but quickly dismissed it. Thinking about ways in which this could be achieved Harry recalled last lesson. Maybe if he asked Tom if he wanted to practise duelling outside class as a form of training for DADA he could lure him away from his 'gang', do the deed and go home. It sounded fairly simple in his head but Harry knew it would be tricky. However the quicker he did this the sooner he would see his friends again. Also if he failed then at least he would know Tom's duelling style more and simply arrange another session. Brightening up at this thought Harry looked over at the studious boy and swore he heard a whispery voice say _"don't do it."_

* * *

_Tom POV_

Tom nearly threw the book away in exasperation. There was absolutely no way someone with the last name _Wheeler_ could be related to Salazar in a way that gave Harrison the parselmouth gene. No one kept secrets from him! Well if Harrison wasn't going to tell him, then he would have to be _persuaded_. Tom shrugged away the small feeling of guilt at what he planned to do. After all Harrison had brought it on himself by lying to Lord Voldemort. No one gets away with that.

As he turned to talk to Abraxas he thought he heard a whispery voice say _"don't do it."_

_

* * *

_

**I hope you enjoyed it :D Any ideas what the whispery voice is?**_  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and alerts, I never expected there to be so much good feedback to this story. I'm sorry if the writing isn't very good right now but I'm still trying to understand the characters better. Anyway you never clicked on this to hear me ramble so on with the story :D**

**DISCLAIMER: If you haven't figured out I'm not JK Rowling by now then I'd be a bit concerned...**

**I am sorry for any spelling and/or grammer mistakes.**

**Please Read and Review I love to hear what you think :D**

* * *

The rest of the week passed unbearably slowly. Harry walked down the corridor cringing at the memory of how in Potions he had secured an invitation to the 'Slug Club' because he remembered bits and pieces from the Half Blood Prince's book. As they entered the Great Hall for dinner Harry was assaulted with smells of the feast. He sat down next to Tom and hungrily started to pile steak and kidney pie on his plate, then proceeded to dig in. He felt a prickling on the back of his neck and he looked up to see Tom staring at him. As soon as they locked eyes Harry felt something try to push into his mind and then almost as soon as he had felt it, it had vanished. Turning back to the remains of his pie Harry pondered. Tom had just tried to use legilmency on his and even though he did nothing he had somehow prevented him gaining access.

_"He…cannot know…will…change everything"_

Harry looked around wondering if anyone had heard that. Judging by the absence of confused faces he gathered it was just him. He turned back to his meal and he found his appetite was gone. He was sure he had heard the same voice somewhere before. Casting his mind back he tried to remember. He hadn't heard it in class, that he was sure of. Hmm... What about outside class? Nope. Giving up Harry decided that if he couldn't remember then it probably wasn't important.

His train of thought was derailed as a small boy came up to him and Tom.

"Pro... Professor Slughorn... Wanted me to to give you these" he stammered holding out two scrolls tied with purple ribbon.

"Thank you, you may leave now" replied Tom a he took both his and Harry's before the small boy practically ran away from them.

Handing Harry his scroll Tom proceeded to unfurl his. Harry did the same and mentally groaned.

_Dear Harrison._

_I am having a short supper tonight at 9.00pm for the Slug Club in my office._

_See you there,_  
_Professor Slughorn_

"Could you just AK me right now?" asked Harry weakly.

"Slughorn isn't too bad just a little…"

"Annoying" offered Harry.

"I was going to say overbearing but yes he can be annoying" said Tom suppressing a smile.

"Hey Harrison how come you got into the Slug Club and you've only been here a week?" asked Abraxus.

"Because unlike you I know a cauldron from a mirror" replied Harry - emphasising that in potions Abraxus was seen more complaining about what the heat was doing to his hair than worrying about his potion.

Everyone in the vicinity snickered and a blush began to form on Malfoy's face. The rest of the meal was relatively uneventful. Harry mainly spoke to Alphard who said he was having trouble in DADA and needed help with Tom pitching in every now and then.

As they stood up to leave Harry noticed Avery looking a bit dejected.

"Whats wrong with him?" he asked Tom.

"Do you remember the Ravenclaw girls he was talking to on Monday?" asked Tom.

"Yeah"

"Well he asked one out and she refused him" said Tom rolling his eyes.

"Seriously thats the reason he looks suicidal!"

"Did I ever say he was logical?" asked Tom amused by Harry's reaction.

"Well I guess not but still!" said Harry as he tried not to laugh.

Their conversation was interupted however by Hyperion yelling "I win!" the glee evident in his voice. Turning around they saw Abraxus handing over a bag of galleons to Hyperion. Sensing their stares Abraxus explained, "We bet whether Dawn would go out with Avery."

"Thanks guys! Nice to know you cared!" exclaimed Avery brought out of his mood.

"Well there are plenty of other fish in the sea" said Hyperion.

"Actually if that was true there wouldn't be fishing quotas" contradicted Harry.

"Well you certainly know how to cheer people up" said Tom smirking.

"Its a talent" replied Harry matching his smirk.

"Theres a difference between talent and annoyance."

"I'm hurt that you would say that Tom. Why can you just appreciate my greatness?" pouted Harry. At this Tom rolled his eyes but remained silent.

As they walked on to the common room Harry pondered his situation. It was strange having banter with the Slytherins. he never expected to fit into this time period so well. _Maybe the sorting hat was wrong to put me in Gryfindor_ were just one of the thoughts that crossed his cluttered mind as they walked through the chilly castle. Reaching the portrait Tom said the password before they all went in and headed straight for the fireplace. A fire crackled merrily in the hearth warming Harry's chilled hands. At this rate he was have to invest in a winter cloak sooner rather than later. He looked up to see Hyperion starting a game of chess with Avery, Abraxus doing some charms homework muttering darkly about "bloody teachers who give homework in the first week" and Tom predictably reading a book.

"What are you reading?" Harry asked Tom - well he wasn't going to sit there the whole night twidling his thumbs!

"Hmm?"

"Earth to Tom what are you reading?"

"A book" replied Tom smirking.

"No Mr-State-The-Obvious what is it about?"

"Just basic hexes. If you want I could show you" offered Tom, an evil glint in his eye. However Harry was saved from this fate by Avery who called Harry over to play chess since he had utter desimated Hyperion.

Looking at the clock Harry was startled to find that it was 8.45pm. Remembering his meeting with Slughorn Harry hoped dearly that Tom had forgotten. His hopes were dashed however as Tom put his book away and said that they should leave as the model pupil never wanted to be late. Putting his chess pieces away slowly Harry prayed that Tom would go without him as then he could claim he never knew the way. As he looked up at Tom however he knew the chance of this was slim at best as the heir was currently glaring at him impatiently with his arms crossed emphasising his annoyance. Resigning himself to his fate Harry never thought he'd be sad to leave the Slytherins as they both made their way out of the common room.

Wrapping his flimsy cloak tighter around his shivering form Harry matched Tom's brisk strides moving quickly in an effort to gain warmth. Tom however seemed unaffected by the cold that permeated the castle walls and Harry was envious of it. Making their way through the bowels of the castle Harry was filled with dread at the thought of where they were going. Sure he wasn't known as Harry Potter: The Boy Who Lived in this time but Slughorn was still Slughorn and he knew his knew identity would change very little.

As they turned into another corridor Harry could already hear the mumbling of voices and figured they were close. He was dismayed to find he was right in his deductions and, as he entered they overcrowded office, Harry was instantly taken back to the memory Dumbledore showed him in what felt like another life. He was so caught up in this that he was suprised when Slughorn bellowed a greeting and motioned for them to sit down - there was a circle of students sitting on cushions with Slughorn in his chair lording over them.

The meeting was very much the same as the ones he attended in the future except instead of him receiving all the attention, Tom was the unlucky subject of Slughorn's conversation. To many it would seem that the future Dark Lord was indifferent to this but underneath that cool mask he could see Tom was as bored as he was. Mostly through the night they made small talk of classes but the only interesting subject breached was one about Grindelwald. Harry never knew much about Grindelwald - only that he was active during this time - and therefore, when his name was meantioned his ears perked up and he latched his attention onto the conversation.

Lucy Benneton - a fourth year Hufflepuff - had asked if Grindelwald had plans to take over Hogwarts.

Slughorn merely laughed at this apparently absurd idea but a fifth year Ravenclaw called Nathan Brook was interested and started saying that Grindelwalds forces had been interested in Britain for sometime now. He even went so far as to say some of the German attacks had actually been him and his followers. Harry looked over at Tom and saw that he too was listening whilst maintaining a conversation with Slughorn about the new DADA Magical Theory book. However this topic never lasted long and soon dissolved into a number of conspiracy theories all based on little or no fact. With Harry's attention waning he found it hard to supress his relief at Slughorn's exclaimation at the time and subsequently him ushering them out of his office.

Walking back through the school Harry found that it was even colder than before and sped up his pace causing Tom to have to catch up with him. Feeling a bit warmer Harry slowed down and Tom matched his pace.

"Do you think Grindelwald could invade Britain?" asked Harry attempting conversation.

"Ah so you were listening too. I think it is a possibility but an unlikely one. Grindelwald may have control of most of Europe but Britain is one of the most magically advanced countries in the world. No, Grindelwald wouldn't invade Britain by force, he would infiltrate the Ministry secretly. He is no fool to make enemies with Dumbledore by using violent means. Therefore like I said the possibility is unlikely" explained Tom.

Harry was suprised at how much Tom had thought about this and spent a few minutes mulling it over before dismissing Nathan's ideas as pure fiction. By now they had reached the portrait hole which out an end to their conversation.

As Harry climbed into his bed that night he wondered about his plan. Getting to know Tom as he was he wasn't sure if he could kill him. At least not yet, not when he was so much more powerful not to meantion cleverer than him - the amount of thought he'd put into Grindelwald only emphasised that. Realising he was getting nowhere Harry endevoured to put more thought to it the next day. Putting it out of his mind for now he snuggled up into his blankets and fell into a restless slumber.

* * *

**If you have any suggestions for improvements feel free to message me :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey I'm really amazed by the amount of feedback, seriously I never expected people to like this :D As always thank you for the reviews, favourites and alerts they really make me want to write more. Also a special thanks to The Fictionist your reviews make me smile :)**

**I'm not sure when I'll next update - it should be before next week - it depends how much homework I have. Sorry. :S  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I. Am. Not. JK. Rowling. Comprendy?**

**I apologise for any spelling and/or grammer mistakes**

**Please read and Review I love to hear your thoughts on this. Also check out the question at the bottom, I'd love to hear your ideas :D**

* * *

Harry found that fitting into Slytherin was easier than he expected. This caused him brief moments of disorientation in which he wondered why he the Chosen One, Saviour of the Light was more suited to Slytherin than Gryfindor. As he and the Death Eaters headed to breakfast Harry joked and talked with them still marveling at how naturally it came to him. Entering the hall he sat in his usual seat next to Tom and began his normal tradition of buttering toast. Tom reached for the butter the same time as Harry and as their hands brushed Harry felt the familiar feeling of tranquility, until Tom snatched his back as though it were immersed in fiendfyre. Shrugging this off Harry busied himself with his toast listening to the sounds of the conversation around him. Registering the snippets his ears were picking up he gathered that Avery was going to ask Dawn out again. Shaking his head at the stupidity he resumed breakfasting.

"Hey Harrison what are you up to today?" asked Alphard.

"I have nothing planned as of yet" replied Harry.

"Great! Can you help me perform the impediment charm after breakfast?" asked Alphard putting on a puppy dog look.

"Yeah sure if you want I know a great place to practice"

Brilliant! Professor Hornby said it would improve my duelling skills if I learn a wide array of spells" said Alphard eagerly.

"I can teach you more if you want"

"Thanks!" exclaimed Alphard before going back to his seat.

Harry turned to see Tom raise an eyebrow at him before turning back to his meal.

Finishing his toast Harry looked to see if Alphard was ready. Deeming he was Harry proceeded to go out of the hall calling Alphard as he went. Sure enough the boy hurried after him and quickly caught up with Harry's long strides.

"Where are we going" he asked trying to remember what was down this part of the castle.

"Wait and see" replied Harry smoothly finding the young Black's anxiety amusing.

As they walked into the familiar corridor Harry paced the enterence to the Room of Requirement.

_"I need somewhere to duel, I need somewhere to duel, I need somewhere to duel" _

Sure enough the door appeared and Alphard's face lit up with wonder. Harry chuckled at this and entered the room. Aligned along the walls were training dummies which enabled an individual to do mock duels. A long bookcase filled with tomes containing spells both light and dark was along the last wall. In a corner there were cushions and a few chairs. Taking it all in Harry was assulted by memories of the DA. He had been so proud of what they had achieved together and how they had helped kill... Renching himslef forcefully out of the past Harry turned to Alphard who was examining the books with a look of rapt interest on his familiar features. Trying to focus Harry called him over and asked him what he needed to learn. It pretty much sounded like what he had taught the DA but with a few more advanced spells.

Gathering the cushions Harry decided to work on stupefy first. He got Alphard to stand in front of the cushions.

"Right first you need to know what it feels like, are you ready?" he asked. Alphard looked a little nervous but tentitively nodded his head.

"Stupefy!" yelled Harry who watched as Alphard's limp figure fell onto the cushions. Casting enervate Alphard's opened his eyes squinting a bit as the light hit his retna.

"Are you okay?" asked Harry gently.

"My head hurts a bit" mumbled Alphard unwilling to show weakness in front of his teacher.

"You get used to it after a while" said Harry.

"How many times have you had it done?" pressed Alphard.

Realising he had let something slip Harry mentally cursed his stupidity. Smiling he motioned for Alphard to stand. Alphard realising he would get no more information obliged as Harry commanded a dummy to step forward.

"Now you need to see it done" said Harry entering teacher mode.

Alphard watched as the red light connected with the dummy but did not make it crumple in a heap.

"Why is it still standing?" he asked.

"The dummy has no counciousness and isn't alive therefore it cannot be knocked out. We know if the spell has the desired affect by looking at the indicator on its chest. If it turns blue it has worked" explained Harry.

"Oh."

"Right your turn."

Alphard cast the spell but the indicator remained black.

"Try and say it more forcefully and picture it working. If you have a shred of doubt it can put your magic off balance leaving you unable to channel it properly."

Alphard did this and was awarded with a blue light. After several more successful attempts Harry felt confident that he had got it and made him cast it on himself.

"But what if I hurt you?" asked Alphard chewing his lip nervously.

"I can handle a little pain" said Harry whilst re-arranging the cushions knowing that whatever Alphard did it wouldn't even be one tenth of what he'd been through. Shuddering at the memories Harry stood up in front of the cushions and waited. As the jet of light came near him he was suddenly overwhelmed by the past: _pain, darkness, despair, traitor..._

"Harrison" moving towards the sound he tried to surface from the darkness.

"Harrison!" The voice was much closer this time and with a final push he opened his eyes only to close them again at the light.

"Man that was amazing! One minute you were standing the next you were falling. I seriously never thought I could do it-"

"Why don't we continue this next week" suggested Harry interupting Alphard's chatter. At this Alphard's face fell a little but soon recovered at the prospect of another lesson.

"You go on ahead I'll clean up here" said Harry. Seeing this as dismisal Alphard gathered his stuff and exited the room.

As he pulled himself up of the floor Harry stumbled over to one of the chairs. Collapsing gratefully into it he pondered his reaction to the stunner. Putting his head in his hands he sighed. Did he really expect he could avoid this forever? He had fooled himself to believing so but now it was evident he had failed in that also. Feeling his mind cast back to that day his guts squimed uncomfortably. If he had killed Voldemort he could have saved so many. If he had found the courage to face his fears this wouldn't have happened. If he hadn't become consumed by the hallows his friends might still be alive. "_But these were all if's"_ he thought bitterly. How could he have known what would have happened? This thought however did little to calm the raging tempest in his mind. Harry felt the sudden urge to just do something instead of just wallow, he stood up and began blasting the dummies to shreds. It soon became apparent that this wasn't enough and he found himself being more creative leaving the remaining dummies melting or falling apart in the wake of his magic. Feeling he wasn't alone he wheeled around only to see Tom standing by the door his expression unreadable. As his magic began bubbling more Harry thought up more responsive dummies and began casting more spells and curses whilst dodging their strikes. He noticed Tom had joined in now and was doing more advanced curses that caused the stuffing to stream out of the dummies until they were just a hollow shell. Feeling the need to do better Harry began casting more of the darker curses he had learned from the Half Blood Prince leaving gaping gashes on those in his wake. When these dummies too were desimated they stopped both panting heavily. Once they had recovered they both headed over to the chairs. Collapsing in one for the second time Harry was just about to asked what Tom was doing here but Tom beat him to it.

"Alphard had told me all about your lesson and I was heading here to check up on you and what do I see? You destroying the room! However exhilirating it was I am indeed curious as to how it came about" Harry knew it was more a question than a statement and knew he had to answer it.

"Its good stress relief" said Harry. Upon reflection this proved to be true as he noticed all thoughts of the war were driven from his mind and he was feeling quite at ease.

"Is that so" mused Tom crossing his legs looking perfectly comfotable with the situation. "Do you do it often?"

"No I just needed to today" replied Harry truthfully.

"And why was that?" persisted Tom.

"Just a lot on my mind" said Harry vaguely.

"I know the feeling" confided Tom.

"Well then would you consider practising duelling with me?" asked Harry going out on a limb.

"Hmm why?"

"I saw a number of spells you performed that I wasn't aware existed"

"Ah you mean the parsel magic."

"Really there's magic for people like us?"

"Well did you honestly think our ancestors could only talk to snakes!" exclaimed Tom.

"I just never considered it before. Can you teach me?"

"Very well we can have lessons after your ones with Alphard" conceeded Tom.

Harry tried not to smirk. Everything was falling into place.

* * *

_Tom POV_

This was indeed excellent. Now he could learn a bit more about the mysterious boy in front of him before putting his plan into action...

* * *

**Ah to be continued...**

**Any ideas what Tom is up to? I'd love to hear your theories :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey I never got any homework today and the plot bunnies were threating me so I decided to update - I know I'm updating a lot but I'm really like writing this :D. Thanks again for all the reviews, favourites and alerts, I love seeing them in my inbox :D**

**A friend pointed out to me that it seemed like Tom and Harry had fallen in love with each other. At this stage they are intrigued by each other and are friends but nothing more as you will probably see in this chapter... I hope. Anyway as always I love hearing your thoughts and I hope you enjoy :)**

**DISCLAIMER: For the last time I am NOT JK Rowling... jeez!**

**I apologise for any spelling and/or grammer mistakes.**

**Please read and review, I would love to hear your theories about what is going to happen :D**

_"**italics**"_** = parseltongue  
**

_

* * *

Tom POV_

Tom awoke disgruntled. Looking around for the source of his awakening he realised that moans and muffled cries were eminating from Harrison's bed. Not knowing what possessed him to do this he got up, wincing as his bare feet came in contact with the cold stone floor, and walked over to Harrison's bed. A look of surprise flitted across his face at what he saw. Harrison was tangled up in his blankets thrashing like a fish out of water. His cries were muffled due to him facing the pillow. Whatever he was dreaming it had to be bad to draw this reaction from the boy. Unaware at what he was doing Tom placed a hand on his shoulder. The contact seemed to calm him down somewhat and Tom was once again amazed at the sensations flooding through him and yearned to be closer. Seeing Harrison was now sleeping more peacefully he withdrew his hand regretfully. Shaking his head at these absurd feelings Tom went back to his bed and tried to get back to sleep.

_

* * *

Harry POV_

Harry awoke the next morning feeling more refreshed than usual. Stretching he clambered out of his bed and proceeded to get changed. Before heading down to breakfast he saw that he and Tom were once again the only ones awake at this early hour. Harry never knew why he was now getting up earlier but it wasn't so bad. This way he could get more done without being constantly watched. Heading downstairs he was unsurprised to see Tom sitting on the three-seater. It had become almost routine that they would meet here and then head of to breakfast together. Walking over to him Harry watched as Tom packed away his book and stood up. It was quite cold today so Tom was wearing his winter travelling cloak. Harry envied this as his flimsy summer one did nothing to stop the cold gnawing at his bones. Without speaking they walked out of the common room perfectly at ease with each others presence. Walking through the castle Harry looked at Tom's features for the first time. The flickering candle light illuminated the dark circles under his eyes. Harry felt a tinge of guilt in that he slept so well and Tom clearly didn't. Suppressing this Harry watched as Tom acted as usual even though he had a definite lack of sleep. "_Hmm maybe he's a robot"_ thought Harry almost laughing at how possible this seemed right now.

"Are you okay?" asked Harry sincerely as Tom suppressed a yawn. For a brief moment suprise gleamed in his eyes. Harry took this as a sign that no one had ever sincerely asked Tom about his well being before. At this notion pity surged through him at the thought of what the future Dark Lord had been through. _No! I can't possibly feel sorry for him! He killed my friends! He ruined my life! He.._.. However no matter how hard Harry tried to quell the onrush of sympathy he couldn't help but relate. His life too had been filled with suffering all because of Dumbledore. Dumbledore knew that he was abused and neglected by the Dursleys just as he knew how bad Tom had it at the orphanage. His epiphanies were cut short however as Tom replied to his question.

"I'm fine."

Knowing he would get no more out of the heir they walked along in silence until they reached the familiar oak doors. Gradually Tom's 'friends' joined them. Harry found himself in deep conversation with Walburga on house elf rights. Normally he wouldn't care so much about house elfs but as Sirius' mother talked about hers he felt a surge of fury as he imagined Dobby receiving the punishments she described in vivid detail. After he made a heated speech about how house elfs were people too and how some were merely to stuck up to realise that - sounding alarmingly like Hermione - Walburga laughed in his face and likened his behaviour to that of a half-blood.

"So what if I am?" challenged Harry daring her to mock him ignoring Tom's whisper of "leave it".

"Well then you should consider us your betters and act accordingly" replied Walburga as if this was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And if I don't?" asked Harry looking at her hautily.

"Well then we have methods of dealing with your insubordination." she said smoothly a hint of a threat laced her words.

"I'm afraid I must intervene as no one threatens my friends in such a manner. To insult him is to insult me Walburga and believe me you do not want to do that" hissed Tom, his eyes flashing red. Walburga recoiled as if she had been physically hit and remained mute. Harry meanwhile looked at Tom angrily.

**_"I don't need saving" _**he hissed under his breath.

**_"I'm aware of that but you were embarressing yourself!"_**

Just then the post owls arrived, the beat of their wings drowning out anymore conversation. Harry was taken aback as one landed in front of him. Ripping off a bit of his toast he fed it to the owl as thanks before untying the scroll. Recognising Dumbledore's elegant script immediatly Harry quickly read what was on the parchment:

_Dear Harrison._

_Your apptitude tests are scheduled for after lunch please report to Headmaster Dippet's office._

_Good Luck,_

_Professor Dumbledore_

"What is that about?" asked Tom indifferently there argument apparently forgotten.

"My apptitude tests are scheduled for after lunch."

"In that case you should study. No friend of mine is failing tests set by _Dumbledore_" sneered Tom.

"I want to follow the timetable you have so can I borrow some books then?" asked Harry.

"Of course. I can help if you want" offered Tom.

"Sure we can go to the Room of Requirement after breakfast then."

* * *

_Tom POV_

Excellent, maybe if he befriended Harrison his questions might be answered without having to resort to his time consuming plan. He highly doubted it but it was worth a shot. Also this way he could see if he was good enough to add him to his followers. After all Lord Voldemort only wants the best.

* * *

_Harry POV_

Everything was going to plan. He could see that Tom was beginning to like him. If he didn't the heir would never have offered to help him or defend him from the other Slytherin's. However knowing Voldemort well he knew that Tom would also have a plan up his sleeve and that he would have to be wary of it. Finishing his breakfsat Harry left the hall with Tom - seriously did he ever eat more than two mouthfulls? - with the Death Eaters stares firmly fixed on their backs.

_"I need a room to study, I need a room to study, I need a room to study"_ thought Harry and watched in facination as the door appeared out of the previously unblemished wall.

Upon entering Harry catalogued three comfy chairs, a fireplace complete with fire, two desks and that half the room was donated to a library. Breathing in the smell of old books Harry visibly relaxed and headed over to one of the desks. Tom followed him and levitated one of the comfy chairs over whilst Harry had to contend with the hard, wooden desk chair.

"Okay so you will need the Standard Book Of Spells Grade Seven, Defences Against The Dark Arts Volume Seven, 101: Charms, Incantations and Hexes, Most Potent Potions, 101 Magical Herbs and Fungi..." as Tom listed them they appeared on the desk in front of Harry. Looking wearily at the pile of books Harry knew this wasn't going to be fun.

* * *

After reviewing all the notes Tom began testing Harry. Harry was suprised that he could recall things so easily but chalked it up to having a good teacher. Finally finishing the questions Harry handed his parchment to Tom who began marking it.

"95 out of 100 not bad" said Tom, from the future Dark Lord this was great praise indeed.

"Well your a great teacher" said Harry honestly.

"Thank you" replied Tom.

"Have you ever considered making that your future career?" probed Harry.

"... I've become interested in the DADA position as I know Professor Hornby is leaving after this year to go and work at Durmstrang" confessed Tom.

Harry was suprised that Tom trusted him with this piece of information and as the bell rang for lunch they cleared up and went to the hall.

* * *

Harry was nervous as he waited outside Dippet's office. Despite Tom's reassurances he still was worried at the possibility of failure. Dippet called him in and upon entering Harry noted a desk with parchment and a quill atop it along with a chair. "You will begin when the clock reaches one o'clock" said Dippet. Harry looked at the questions, this would be easy...

* * *

Tom POV

Everything was going smoothly. Watching Harrison today Tom knew he had potential. It would only be a matter of time.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! If you have any questions feel free to message me and I'll answer them as best as I can :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for all the reviews, favourites and alerts I felt I should update now as my weekend is going to be really hectic, gah stupid work!**

**Do you have any theories? I'm curious as to what you think.**

**I feel I should explain that Tom and Harry don't love each other yet. They are merely intrigued by each other and there is an attraction but they ignore it as their plans are more important and well they are just stubborn! I don't want to go to fast with their relationship as I'm trying to keep them as in character as possible.**

**DISCLAIMER: I am not a 45 year old woman!**

**I apologise for any spelling and/or grammer mistakes.**

**Please read and review :D**

* * *

Harry sat slumped at the breakfast table his eyes drooping as he thought of the full day ahead of him. He had been a fool to stay up so late the night before but playing chess with Avery was always a challenge and one he relished. He supposed the returning nightmares never helped either. Clamping his eyes shut he tried to force the memories out of his mind. If he was honest with himself the nightmares weren't too bad, they had only happened a couple of times that he could remember and for that he was grateful. He was also grateful for the mandatory learning of silencing charms by second year. Turning to look at the tables occupants for the first time he saw Tom raise an eyebrow at his dishevelled state but made no comment. Avery it seemed had been rejected again judging by the look of glee on Hyperion's face and the glum one on Abraxus's. Casting his mind back to his meal he poured himself another coffee.

"Watch how much of that stuff you're drinking. I don't want you to blow me up in Potions because you're too hyperactive to concentrate." warned Tom but the amusement in his eyes showed Harry he wasn't really serious... okay maybe he was a bit serious.

"Not all of us have the ability to be awake constantly Tom!" said Harry more sharply than he intended, his sleep deprivation was making him more irritable.

"Careful Harrison" murmered Abraxus looking from Tom to Harry with worry evident on his face.

Tom's eyes narrowed at this show of disrespect before he announced he had to go and visit Slughorn.

After Tom had left Abraxus looked at Harry in awe.

"What?" asked Harry impatiently annoyed at the attention.

"Tom doesn't usually let disrespect go so easily" said Abraxus.

"What do you mean? I always act like this!"

"He treats you nicer than us, surely you've noticed!" said Alphard incredulously.

"I just thought that was because he had to guide me" said Harry puzzled.

Abraxus and Alphard just shook their heads at this and resumed their meals.

Harry never questioned his luck but a nagging question in the back of his mind kept permeating his conscious thought.

_What was Riddle up to?_

* * *

_Tom POV_

Keeping the relief out of his features he walked out of Slughorn's office. Sometimes it was a pain having to go to such lengths to please him but he knew in the end it would be worth it. The nagging thought at the back of his mind fully blossomed now.

_"Why didn't I punish Harrison?"_

Tom Riddle hated puzzles. Harrison Wheeler was a puzzle and yet he never hated him for that he relished it. The greater the mystery the more fulfilling the reward.

_"In that case this better be a bloody great reward" _swore the normally civil heir.

He entered DADA just before the bell rang and took his seat next to Harrison. He gleaned from the board that they were doing the unforgivables today. This would be easy. Twirling his wand in his fingers he recalled the first time he'd cast all of them. The power that flowed through him was intoxicating, addictive. He would never submit and become addicted however, that would be foolish and weak. Looking over at Harrison he noticed the boy looked perfectly at ease with todays lesson whilst many Gryfindor's were looking queasy and repulsed. Tucking this away for later he focused on what Hornby was saying.

"Today class we are going to work on the unforgivable curses" several morons who hadn't looked at the board gasped, Tom meanwhile rolled his eyes.

"Now can you tell me what the three unforgivable curses are? Ah yes Mr Wheeler?" pointing to Harrison whose hand was already up.

"The cruciatus, imperius and avada kedavra" replied Harrison sounding almost board.

"Correct ten points to Slytherin! Now we are going to be practising these on training dummies as Headmaster Dippet feels you should learn a broad range of magic" said Hornby eliciting more gasps from the class.

Again they congregated at the front whilst the desks were moved back. Another flick and the dummies appeared.

"Two to a dummy and remember when the light turns blue you've casted it successfully but if it remains black then you were unsuccessful."

Tom walked up to a dummy noting that Harrison followed him and said that he could go first. Now he would see what Harrison was made off.

"Imperio" bellowed Harrison hitting the dummy square in the chest. Looking in triumph at the blue light he stepped back for Tom to take his turn. Unsuprisingly it also turned blue. At Harrison's success of the cruciatus however the boy looked shocked and turned paler. Tom paid this no heed and cast his own. Now they were down to the last one, although it was the worst one it was Tom's least favourite. The cruciatus and imperius caused pain yet avada kedavra let life leave the victim's body without any suffering. Where was the fun in that!

Finished they surveyed the room, they were the only ones finished so far. Abraxus and Hyperion looked frustrated to say the least and Avery was desperately trying to trick Alphard that the light went blue. Several of the Gryfindor's glared at them but Tom paid them no heed and fished a book out of his bag.

Finally the bell rang and Harrison practically ran out of the classroom.

_"Go...after him..."_

Just when he was thinking of heading back Tom saw Harrison go into the Room of Requirement. Cursing he ran up to where the door previously was and tried to get in. However no combination of words made the door materialise for him. Seeing this was a lost cause he went instead to the library hoping to distract himself from the worry gnawing at his intestines.

* * *

_Harry POV_

He had seen Tom follow him and heard his attempts to get into the room. For once he was thankful that Draco had helped him discover the room could be locked to certain people. Hearing Tom walk away Harry got up off the floor and surveyed the room not really taking anything in. Casting his mind back to the lesson Harry shuddered. He wasn't suprised that he could cast the imperius and killing curses. No, it had been his successful use of the cruciatus that had shocked him. Remembering Bellatrix saying he had to really mean it Harry wondered what had brought this on. He hadn't wanted to cast the curse and yet he had and successfully too.

_"Does this mean I'm going dark?"_ he wondered morosely.

He knew it was inevitable that the war would change him. He had killed people, some he couldn't even justify. Looking at his hands he could still see the blood that coated them after the battle, still hear the screams as Chaos ruled supreme forcing man agaist man. Water drops fell onto his hands purifying them, he hadn't cried since the battle. A wave of guilt cascaded down him as he realised he hadn't even thought of his friends much. Curling up he decided to skip the rest of his classes and let his grief overcome him.

* * *

**Please review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey thanks for the reviews, favourites and alerts :D I'm sorry if this chapter is worse than the others I'm utterly exhausted. Anyway I'm going to stop rambling now as you never came here to read about me! I hope you enjoy it and I'll try and do better next time :)  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I. Am. Not. JK. Rowling. Do. You. Understand?**

**I apologise for any spelling and/or grammer mistakes.**

**Please read and review I love looking in my email and seeing you guys have left feedback :)**

**_"italics"_ = parseltongue  
**

_

* * *

He was walking down a corridor. It was cold and gloomy, yet the snatches of the moonlight through the grimy windows created an eerie atmosphere and made the hair stand up on the back of his neck. Suddenly the corridor veered off to the right and he found himself in a room confronted by two doors. The doors were pine and looked pathetic yet he knew they were anything but. Part of him felt drawn to the door on the left whereas an other part the right. Turning around he heard footsteps shadowing him._

Harry awoke with a start and groaned as he moved his stiff body. Standing up from the floor he tried to remember what had happened. He had rushed here dazed after performing the cruciatus curse, locked himself in and fallen asleep. No he was missing something.

Tom!

Tom had followed him and tried to get in. This thought was immediately accompanied by a question:

_"Why would Tom follow me?"_

Seeing he would get nowhere by following this path of thought he sat back down on the settee. He felt weak giving into his emotions as he had last night and yet somehow more liberated. Conjuring a mirror he looked at his reflection for the first time. His eyes looked puffy and his face blotched with patches of red contrasting horrendously with the white. After casting a few charms to fix his appearance he felt his stomach growl. Wondering how long he had been asleep for he cast a tempus. Realising it was after curfew he decided to chance going to the kitchens and then to the common room. Heaving himself off the couch he glanced around at the room that had been his safe haven before exiting and letting it dissolve into nothingness.

As always the House-Elves were more than happy to help and so Harry found himself trudging to the common room dragging a huge sack of food with him after promising to come back soon. Entering the common room he saw that everyone was asleep.

Correction everyone except the livid Tom Riddle sitting at the fireplace.

_**"Where were you?"**_ he hissed.

_**"I needed some time to think."**_ hissed Harry back, injecting some venom into his voice to combat that in the heir's.

_**"Time to think! You missed all your classes and worried me sick!"**_

_**"Worried! Why were you worried about me?"**_ asked Harry his curiosity consuming his anger.

_**"It wasn't you I was worried about! Do you realise how much trouble I'd have been in if you hadn't came back! I'm meant to be looking after you!"**_

_**"Well I came back and now if you will excuse me I'm going to bed"**_ said Harry as he walked past him.

Closing the door of the dormitory Harry was puzzled at the disappointment he now felt coursing through his body.

* * *

_Tom POV_

_"How dare he! We were in mid discussion!"_ seethed Tom pacing the common room.

Annoyance aside Tom had to admit that he was impressed at Harrison's defiance. It had been so long since he'd had a real challenge. He had to admit thought that Harrison's dissapearance had worried him but he'd be damned if he let it show. It wasn't like he cared about the boy he was just protecting his project. His annoyance at being unable to do so had manifested itself into worrying that all his efforts would be undone. Yes that seemed the most likely explaination thought Tom as he ascended to the dormitory and his awaiting bed.

Before he closed the hangings he thought he heard a voice say _"You are blinded but soon the darkness will cease."_

_

* * *

_

_Harry POV_

The next week passed with Tom and Harry ignoring each other except in classes and when it was expected of them to acknowledge each other's presence. On Saturday morning Harry had his lesson with Alphard. It had went well, Alphard was now able to produce misty vapour when trying to cast a patronus. Ending the lesson on the promise to continue next week Harry began to tidy up. His work done he noticed that there was another presence in the room. Wheeling round he saw Tom's thin frame leaning against the wall watching him work with a blank expression plastered on his features.

"What are you doing here?" asked Harry.

"I believe I promised to teach you parsel magic" answered Tom curtly.

"I thought you had forgotten."

"I never forget my promises."

"What you going to teach me first?" a tone of interest coloured Harry's question.

"I thought we could start with something simple like the disillusionment charm."

"What is the difference between that and the normal one?" Harry's curiosity getting the better of him again.

"Well a simple finite incantatem will not remove it." Harry smirked remembering his and Tom's first duel.

"Okay lets begin" said Harry not wanting to converse any longer.

"Right I want you to observe me doing it first and then you have a go doing it on some canaries."

Harry watched in awe as Tom hissed**_ "Obscure"_** and swished his wand in a triangle shape. Harry blinked and then Tom was gone. However it wasn't like he wasn't there it was as if Harry's mind knew he was there but didn't register it. Another hiss and Tom was now sitting next to the fireplace.

Harry walked over to him and Tom's lips formed a smirk at Harry's evident amazement.

"Your turn" Tom's smirk grew at Harry's now pale face.

Harry walked over to the bird cage and withdrew a canary. Placing it on the table he hissed **_"obscure__"_** and mimicked Tom. To Harry's dismay the bird was still visable.

"You need to say it with more conviction and channel the magic from your core" said Tom lazily putting his feet up on the foot stool he'd conjured.

**_"Obscure"_** this time the bird vanished. Harry grinned as he watched Tom's aloofness slip for a minute to reveal a look of amazement. With his mask firmly in place Tom ordered Harry to do it again and watched the bird vanish for a second time. Standing up he walked over to Harry and told him to try it on himself. Harry did as he was told but could only maintain it for a few minutes.

"After practising it a few times you should be able to maintain it for longer. Its like exercising a muscle, you are not used to this magic yet so you can only do it for a short time but with time you will become more adapted to it."

Harry was thrilled that he had been able to do it on his first try. A small voice at the back of his mind was puzzled however as he never had this aptitude in his own time. Muting the voice Harry and Tom began duelling. The room was lit up with jets of light shooting and then being negated or neutralised. Sweat made Harry and Tom almost glow as though their magic was eminating out of them. This effect was cut short as Tom claimed Harry's wand from his rigid form. Releasing him from his invisible binds Tom walked over to the door and left. Harry sat up his back sore from where he had fallen. He knew he was getting better, if he kept going at this rate he could be home before Christmas. A grin spread on his face at this thought as he headed out of the room intent on getting a shower.

* * *

_Tom POV_

He had never seen someone become accustomed to foreign magic that quickly. It had taken him a month to be able to do what Harrison had done in a day! Of course he would never tell him that. Tom knew that he had just scratched the surface and yet he was already taken aback. If he could recruit Harrison he would be unstopable. The combined force of them two alone would be enought to take on most wizards. However it all depended on him playing his cards right. If he let Harrison slip away he could become a threat and Lord Voldemort does not take kindly to threats.

* * *

**If you have any questions or theories feel free to message or review :D**

**Random: I got the triangle movement for the spell from the symbol of the invisiblity cloak hallow, man I'm sad.**

**Oh cool I just realised this was chapter 10 - I honestly never thought I'd get this far!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey thanks for the reviews, favourites and alerts. I'm so happy you guys are enjoying this :D **

**There were a few reviews that I felt I should reply to:  
**

**Moore: I felt it was going slowly too and so this is my attempt at speeding it up a bit. I hope its okay :)**

**RRW: Don't worry Harry and Tom will be together in the end but that is all I'm saying about it.**

**Madd Girl: Tom and Harry only think they hear the voice they don't know for sure therefore they dismiss it as their imagination. However they will acknowledge it soon if I stick to my current plan**.

**DISCLAIMER: For the last time if I was JK Rowling I wouldn't be eating tesco value jaffa cakes!**

**I apologise for any spelling and/or grammer mistakes.**

**Please read and review, your feedback makes me want to write more.**

* * *

Halloween was fast approaching and brought with it the chill of winter. Window panes misted up obstructing the amount of light in the castle. Many first years who were afraid of the dark walked around in groups as some stupid pupil blew out the candles that illuminated their way to classes. Harry was unperturbed by this however as spending most of his childhood in a cuboard had made him immune to the dark. Walking to their last lesson - Potions - they were discussing the upcoming Halloween dance.

"I. Cannot. Dance." said Harry.

"But it isn't about dancing" said Avery rolling his eyes.

"Then what may I ask is it about?" interjected Tom raising an eyebrow.

"Pulling" said Avery as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

At this everyone in the vicinity rolled their eyes and many muttered about a one track mind.

"Harrison you don't have to dance" said Alphard desperate for Harry to go.

"Fine but if I'm going to suffer Tom is too."

"I suppose I can go" said Tom having seen how relentlessly his friends had pestered Harry and not wanting the attention himself. As they went into Potions they agreed to go out to Hogsmeade the next day to find something to wear.

* * *

They decided not to show anyone their outfits and make it a suprise. Due to this Harry was hopelessly lost in the vast maze of clothes. Seemingly sensing his discomfort a shop assistant came up to him and asked if he needed amy help.

"Well we're having a Halloween party at the school and I have no idea what to wear" confessed Harry.

The shop assistant looked like they had heard this one too many times before and began taking Harry's measurements whilst muttering about colours. With that done he flicked his wand and Harry was immediatly assulted by clothes of varying shades of green. After being ushered into the changing room Harry stared at the mountain of clothes incredulously.

_"Shit"_

* * *

Two hours later Harry had narrowed it down to two outfits. One was green dressrobes with a green glittery trim and the other were tight black leather trousers and a loose green silk shirt complete with knee high boots. Deciding the dressronbes seemed a bit plain Harry exited the changing room with a sigh of relief and bought his outfit much to the delight of the assistant. Walking up the street Harry saw everyone else outside Honeydukes.

"Sorry I'm late there was a really thorough shop assistant" said Harry.

"I bet you secretly love shopping" said Abraxas elbowing him playfully in the ribs as everyone laughed at Harry's mask of horror. Walking back up to the school Harry had to endure more taunts like this and by the time he got to the castle he was sick of it.

"Just wait to see what I've got" said Harry turning to wink at them all suggestively stopping them all in their tracks. Harry laughed at the looks on their faces - Tom merely raised an eyebrow - as he walked off to the common room.

Apparently they had recovered and just as Harry had put away his purchases they burst into the room. Normally this would have startled its occupant but he was too busy casting locking charms on his trunk to prevent any of them sneaking a look at his outfit.

"Aw man" said Avery as he realised what Harry was doing. Tom however looked impressed at his initiative.

Going down to the common room Harry prepared himself for what would be a very stressful week.

* * *

By Monday he found he wasn't wrong in his assessment. The future Death Eaters pestered him whenever they could, badgering on about wanting to see his costume to make sure they didn't match or some other stupid excuse.

By Tuesday he was wondering how many more excuses they could give.

By Wednesday he got his answer.

By Thursday he was ready to hex them.

By Friday he just wanted this whole damn thing over with and wished he hadn't said anything in the first place.

As insult to injury Tom did absolutely nothing to stop them and revelled in Harry's discomfort. Great!

The day of the dance dawned and Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Heading down for breakfast all everyone talked about was the dance. Apparently this was a new thing that Headmaster Dippet had started hoping to create some house unity.

Heading down to the Room of Requirement with Alphard he was dissapointed that all the young Black could talk about was the night as well. Due to this he was distacted in their lesson and only managed to conjure a corporeal patronus once. When Alphard was gone Harry sat down in front of the fireplace heating his cold form awaiting Tom's arrival. He never had long to wait as he heard the soft footsteps of the heir approach his location and sit in the chair opposite him.

"Today I am going to teach you the warming charm. It creates a bubble of air just above your skin that remains warm regardless of the temperature of the environment. It is rumoured that Salazar Slytherin used it when he travelled the world in search of others like him" said Tom entering teacher mode. Harry listened attentivly as Tom had recently started giving him some background to the spells he was learning and wondered - not for the first time - where the future Dark Lord got his information.

His lecture over Tom stood up and moved his wand in a zig-zag shape whilst hissing **_"warmth"_**. That done he waved his wand again and Harry felt the temperature of the room decline rapidly. Tom motioned him over and held out his hand as if waiting for Harry to take it. As Harry clasped his hand his first thought was Tom's temperature contrasted with his own cold one. His second thought however eradicated the first as he marvelled at the tranquility making its way through his system. Looking up he saw that Tom too looked content and had his eyes closed. Regretfully Harry withdrew his hand and Tom's eyes snapped open immediatly.

"What is this?" whispered Tom mainly to himself however echoing Harry's thoughts.

"I don't know" confessed Harry. Tom - for a fraction of a second - looked at Harry with surprise, as though he's forgotten he was even in the room.

Tom shook his head apparently shooing away the thoughts that consumed his mind at that moment and continued with the lesson. After Harry had cast the charm successfully on the canaries and then on himself they stopped what they were doing and sat down next to the blazing fire. Tom appeared deep in thought as he sat there twirling his wand in his long, pale fingers. Unable to stand it any longer Harry was just about to ask what was wrong when Tom sighed deeply.

"There is no reason for this!" he exclaimed in annoyance running his fingers through his hair.

"Reason for what?" asled Harry.

"This!" said Tom clasping Harry's hand letting the tranquility wash through them for a minute before letting go.

"Maybe some things aren't meant to be understood" suggested Harry.

"Everything has a reason" countered Tom.

"Leave it for now we've been here for hours we should go and get ready for the dance." said Harry trying to calm Tom down. When it was apparent that this never worked he got up and approached the pacing heir before grabbing his hand. As the peaceful feeling sunk in Tom let out a moan before opening his eyes and stepping away.

"Thank you I needed that" admitted Tom, no longer pacing.

As Tom exited Harry was left with a sense of loss before casting a tempus and hurrying back to the common room.

* * *

Standing in front of the mirror Harry tried in vain to do something with his hair. After fifteen minutes of fruitless brushing and attempted styling he gave up and headed down to the Great Hall. Seeing the others standing outside he walked over trying not to laugh at the look of amazement on their faces.

"Wow mate you brush up well" said Avery before being slagged mercilessly by Hyperion.

Watching in amusement Harry looked at their outfits. Avery it seemed was dressed as a vampire, his black dressrobes pooling at his feet. Alphard had tried something little less cliche and was a spector, his pale complexion contrasting maginificently with his long, black hair and dressrobes. Hyperion had dressed as a werewolf his hair long and shaggy. Abraxas had gone for the more regal look and was dressed like a Lord. Harry's eyes were then drawn to Tom who had gone for the nobleman look. His coat was was pale blue with a navy waistcoat and pale blue trousers complete with black knee high boots.

_"He looks amazing" _thought Harry before scolding himself for being so stupid.

As they entered the hall Harry's first thought was that the house-elves had really outdone themselves. The ceiling was a midnight blue filled with hovering candles and jack'o'lanterns including the odd turnip. Enchanted bats flew over pupils heads eliciting screams from several of the younger years. The four house tables had been replaced with smaller ones each with a lantern on them and snacks. The teachers table had also been replaced but with a buffet and drinks.

Abraxus and Avery went over to the buffet and brought back drinks for everyone. Hyperion pulled some firewhisky out of the pockets of his robes and began topping up everyones drink with it. Taking the offered drink Harry took a draught and almost choked at the fire now burning pleasantly down his throat. Looking around he saw that Tom had disappeared and turning his attention back to the table saw that Abraxus had suggested a drinking game and was adding enchantments to their cups to make sure they answered truthfully.

* * *

_Tom POV_

After managing to escape from Slughorn's clutches he walked back over to see his friends dodging the twirling partners. Upon closer inspection it appeared that they were playing "I Never". Rolling his eyes he sat down between Harrison and Hyperion and joined in.

"Okay I Never got detention" said Abraxus.

At this everyone drank and Hyperion filled their cups.

"I Never thought McGonagall had a nice arse" said Avery referring to Minerva McGonagall the uptight Head Girl.

Avery was the only one to drink causing much laughter amongst the friends.

"I Never got turned down by a girl!" Everyone drank here except Tom who smiled arrogantly at them.

The game went on for another hour and Tom noticed that Harrison was nearly passed out.

"I'm going to take Harrison back to the dormitory" said Tom before standing up and hauling Harrison up supporting his weight.

_"Don't tell me this is the first time he's drank"_ thought Tom savagely as he stuggled up the stairs - he was afraid to use magic as he too was feeling the effects of the firewhisky.

Finally, much to the relief of Tom's shoulders, they reached the dormitory. Throwing Harrison on his bed Tom collapsed down beside him unable to muster the energy to get to his own bed.

Harrison rolled over and moaned as his skin came into contact with Tom's. Before Tom knew what was happening Harrison lunged at him and their lips met clumsily. There was no doubt about it the kiss was sloppy but to their intoxicated and tired minds it was amazing. Tom felt the serenity pulse through him but before he could enjoy it fully Harrison had passed out.

Tom clambered over to his bed and let the darkness claim him as well.

* * *

**My beta/sister made me put in the turnip reference as in Scotland we use turnips at Halloween instead of pumpkins for lanterns :D**

**Sorry about the last scene I've never written anything remotely like that before so I'm not very confident at it :S  
**

**Please review :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey thanks for the reviews, favourites and alerts, I really enjoy writing this and so it makes me happy that others enjoy my work. I was made aware of a few mistakes in the last chapter and have fixed as many as I could so I'm sorry if it caused any confusion. This chapter moves things on a bit more and so far I'm liking the way it is developing. I hope you enjoy this.**

**DISCLAIMER: Go ahead sue me... no wait I have no money... fine I'm not JK Rowling but would you believe me if I gave you a cookie?**

**I apologise for any spelling and/or grammer mistakes.**

**Please read and review :D**

* * *

Harry woke up and felt immediately like a herd of hippogriffs had stampeded over him. Stretching his stiff muscles he tried to remember how he had gotten here.

He had went down to the party… they had started a drinking game…

After this his memory went fuzzy and he vaguely remembered someone hauling him - presumably - here, the pleasantness of their proximity and wanting more…

Shaking his head Harry suddenly felt the urgent need to vomit and staggered to the bathroom. Clasping the sink he started retching. Turning on the tap he washed away the putrid mess and rinsed his mouth out. Looking at himself in the mirror for the first time he felt some of the scattered pieces of his jigsaw-like mind fall into place. His now empty stomach growled wanting attention and Harry, resigned to the fact that he could remember no more at that moment, exited the bathroom and changed. After casting a few cleaning spells to rid himself of the stench of alcohol he proceeded down to breakfast.

Entering the hall Harry observed the table. Avery was talking to Dawn whilst Abraxas wolf whistled and Hyperion counted out a number of galleons, Alphard looked close to passing out - if his slouched posture and drooping eyelids were anything to go by - and Tom was focusing on his meal paying attention to no one. Harry's brow furrowed as he watched the unusually silent heir. Sitting next to him Harry helped himself to some bacon before engaging him in conversation. At first Tom seemed a bit hesitant but gradually loosened up making Harry wonder what had gotten the future Dark Lord so rattled.

After the bell rang they all went to DADA. Assuming his usual seat next to Tom, Harry glanced at the board. Seeing the scrawled word 'bogarts' Harry's stomach dropped. Looking over at Tom he saw that behind the mask the mistrustful boy was also worried at his secrets being divulged.

Sure enough Hornby had managed to secure a bogart in the cupboard next to the blackboard. Wondering what he'd done to deserve this Harry waited with trepidation as his turn steadily got closer.

Standing in front of the class Harry watched as the bogart transformed into… Himself.

Looking at his copy Harry noticed that there were several key differences. Bogart Harry had red eyes, looked almost gaunt and had an air of power about him. Opening its mouth Harry noticed several pointed teeth before 'he' began to speak.

"It is your fault. You were too weak to save them. Your friends died because of you." 'His' voice was sharp and full of loathing.

"No… its not true," but even to his own ears Harry heard it as false.

"Look at what you could have become! If you had only embraced the darkness you could have saved them! If you hadn't fought the darkness in your soul you could have been stronger! If you had been braver you wouldn't have failed them and now be alone" the copy was whispering by the end, drinking in Harry's despair.

"The light ruined you. You had to be everyone's Golden Boy, their saviour. Always doing what they wanted, not what you wanted!"

"I don't want this! You are the weak one, you'll never know love or kindness. Sure you will be able to do great things but they will also be terrible and I. Never. Want. To. Become. That!" yelled Harry his fury vanishing as quickly as it appeared.

At this the copy physically recoiled as though it had been struck and as Harry bellowed "Riddikulus" its hair turned pink and instead of midnight robes it was now wearing a frilly, purple dress.

The tense moment passed and the class thankfully weren't interest at this exchange. Harry stepped back waiting for Tom to take his turn. However as soon as the heir's bogart appeared it was gone again leaving many disappointed faces.

The class moved swiftly after that and as the bell rang the group headed to the library. Grumbling Harry hastily wrote the conclusion to his Potions essay on the effects of polyjuice potion and threw it on the table - much to the delight of Avery who wanted to play chess. Tom meanwhile picked up the essay and began checking it in a manner reminiscent of Hermione.

After their game Tom called Harry over to him. Dragging his feet Harry followed knowing that he was probably in trouble for his sloppy homework.

Seeing the pencil marks on his essay Harry suppressed a groan and watched Tom get into teacher mode.

"Okay firstly Polyjuice potion allows one to take the shape of another individual of the same species, as although it does change the persons appearance it does not change their DNA." Tom paused making sure Harry was correcting his essay and seeing he was done continued.

"The drinker can only stay in that form for an hour as their DNA fights back in an attempt to regain the form they have been designed to have instead of the one thrusted upon them…"

Finally the bell rang signalling the end of their free and they trudged to Potions, Harry already dreading this week.

The rest of the week passed slowly and Harry found his dread appropriate as, to his dismay, he was unable to wriggle out of another meeting of the Slug Club.

* * *

He and Tom walked once more through the frosty castle. Their breath condensed in the air obscuring their vision. Walking swiftly Harry wrapped his cloak tighter round him as they descended to Slughorn's office. Upon entering Harry was assulted by a rush of warmth followed almost instantaneously by pain as his body acclimatized to the stuffy room. Once again they were all sitting on pillows in a circle with Slughorn in his chair above them. This time Harry snagged a cushion next to Tom. For the next few hours they discussed a variety of topics with Slughorn, including the Dark Arts which whilst discussing Harry noticed Tom's eyes had lit up and that the heir was talking more animatedly. However this conversation was cut short as Harry heard Lucy exclaim "But think of the muggleborns!"

"Granted I feel sorry for the muggleborns but the muggles really have brought it on themselves" said Nathan.

"Brought what on themselves?" asked Slughorn.

"Nathan is saying that the muggles brought the Great War's on themselves as they are too ignorant!" exclaimed Lucy, clearly against this.

"My dear girl you shouldn't worry yourself about the affairs of muggles," said Slughorn gently but with the clear indication to drop the subject.

Harry glanced at Tom and saw he had gone pale but regained his composure as Slughorn engaged him once more in conversation.

* * *

Looking at his watch Harry wondered when Tom would be back. Surely talking to Slughorn wouldn't take this long! They had just had a meeting with him what else was there to discuss! Hearing footsteps approach Harry was relieved to see Tom come towards him and together they made their way back to the common room.

* * *

Finally it was the weekend. This week had left Harry exhausted not to meantion the bogart incident meant Hornby kept throwing him concerned glances. Packing away the books Harry thought back to the lesson. Alphard was improving fast, now he could produce a corporeal patronus almost every time he tried. These lessons kept reminding him more of the DA and as much as that pleased him it also pained him. It brought up memories of happier times, times he wanted to get back to. He knew he was good enough now and today he had decided to act out his plan. It was rash but he honestly couldn't stand the hollowness he felt when he thought back to his time. Hearing the approaching steps Harry saw Tom sit down in his usual seat next to the fireplace and proceeded to sit opposite him.

"Today I was thinking we will review what we have done so far" said Tom, his usual mask of indifference in place.

Standing in the centre of the room they began the lesson...

After reviewing all the spells - judging by Tom's triumphant expression he got them all right - they began to duel. Right away Harry felt that this duel was different. Something had changed between the two of them. Once again the room was lit up as they shot and blocked curses. A sheen of sweat formed on Harry's forehead glistening in the light of their wands. As a reducto shot past his head Harry knew Tom wasn't playing safe now. Well two could play at that game. Casting a protego Harry ran behind the chairs and proceeded to cast several stupefies followed by secutumsempra. Tom looked almost demonic in the red light and as he blocked them Harry saw he had a chance.

"Avada-" he began.

However before he could utter the curse he felt himself go rigid. Tom approached him slowly, a feral grin shaping his features. Before his vision faded to black he heard a voice screaming _"No!"_

* * *

**So any ideas on what is going to happen?**

**I know the curriculum is a lot easier than in Harry's time but remember it is 1944 and a lot of things have yet to be discovered.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Woo I'm back albeit with really sore muscles. Thank you for all the reviews, favourites and alerts :D Also a special thank you to cemaciver who created a trailer for this story on youtube. You should check it out it is really good:**

**.com/watch?v=LqAYFS40vtY**

**I want to make this clear that this will NOT be PWP, if it was it would be M rated not T. I will be disappointed if I lose readers due to this but I am not going to change it.**

**DISCLAIMER: For the last time I. Am. Not. JK. Rowling!**

**I apologise for any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

**Please read and review.**

* * *

Opening his eyes Harry squinted as the bright light hit his retinas. After allowing his eyes to adjust for a moment he realised he was still on the floor of the room of requirement and more urgently he couldn't move his arms or legs.

"Ah Harrison you've awoken." came Tom's voice somewhere to his far left. Hearing soft footsteps coming towards him Harry pulled himself up into a sitting position and swiveled round.

Tom's face had the same glee in it as a Voldemort's when he thought he had won the battle. At this Harry started squirming trying to free himself of his invisible bonds.

"It won't work you are bound by my magic so only I can release you." At this Harry's heart sunk and he felt truly vulnerable. This room was unplotable and so any magic that went on behind its walls would not activate the wards. This was useful for the DA but in this situation it was a serious problem.

"What do you want Riddle" spat Harry.

"Its simple I want the truth." Harry's eyes widened as Tom pulled out a phial of veritaserum.

"Thats why you stayed behind after the Slug Club isn't it?" guessed Harry.

"You catch on quick. I almost regret having to do this, you could help me so much" said Tom looking sad for the first time. As Tom advanced on him Harry clenched his teeth intent on making this as hard as possible. However Tom merely pinched his nose and when Harry's need to breath became more important he tipped the phial in his mouth. Seeing Harry wasn't going to swallow it Tom sighed exasperated with this level of defiance and cast a simple swallowing spell. Harry immediately felt his mind go hazy and his defences came down.

* * *

_Tom POV_

_"Brilliant his level of defiance is remarkable, maybe there is hope for him yet"_ thought Tom as he watched Harry's face become blank.

"What is my name?" asked Tom checking to see if it had worked.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle" said Harry in a far away voice.

"What is your real name?"

"Harry James Potter"

_"There is no way a Potter can be related to Slytherin in such a way to give him the gift of parseltongue."_ thought Tom.

"How can you speak parseltongue?"

"You tried to kill me as a baby and failed thereby transferring some of your powers to me" said Harry his eyes still clouded over.

_"What! That is impossible! Unless..."_

"Where are you from and what time are you from?"

"Little Whinging, Surrey, 1998." Not once did Tom let his mask slip as he took this in.

"How did you get here?"

"The mirror of Abeo."

"What is the cause of your suffering?" asked Tom familiar with the mirror's purpose.

"You."

"How?" asked Tom his need for answers growing.

"You destroyed everything. You killed my friends, started a war. You caused so much suffering and I needed to escape. I ran to Dumbledore's office after I had killed you and touched the mirror."

Tom was taken aback by this. Voldemort was meant to infiltrate the ministry not cause senseless violence. Stumbling back, still in shock, he fell into his familiar cushy armchair and his head fell in his hands.

* * *

_Harry POV_

Harry could feel Tom's magic waning and the truth serum releasing him from its clutches. Experimentally he twitched his fingers. He was about to make a run for it when he saw Tom's reaction to his answers. Pity spread through him like a poison, infiltrating his system. Standing up Harry walked over to the statue that was Tom. Tentatively he placed a hand on the heir's shoulder in a soothing gesture only to have it shoved off violently.

When Tom wrenched his head out of his hands Harry was once again struck by how human he was. This Tom had only created one horcrux so far and yet Voldemort had created seven, there was still hope for him. Hope blossomed in Harry at this realisation. Maybe he never had to kill Tom, maybe by befriending him he could get him to change paths.

While Harry had this epiphany Tom was rapidly pacing in front of the crackling fire.

"Why did you kill me?" he asked suddenly.

"It was foretold that I would be the one" replied Harry knowing that there was not much more damage that could be done if his new plan worked.

* * *

_Tom POV_

"In what way?" he asked, his curiosity still not satisfied.

"You would mark me as your equal." At this Tom's eyebrows rose incredulously but nevertheless he continued his tirade of questions.

"What happened to your parents?"

"You killed them."

"Who did you grow up with?"

"My aunt and uncle" Tom noticed the loathing in his voice.

"What were they like?" He knew it was unfair asking all these questions but he needed answers.

"They were magic fearing muggles what else do you need to know?" Tom winced at this as he knew exactly what Harry was implying.

* * *

_Harry POV_

"Now you know more have you any idea what this is?" asked Harry walking up and clutching Tom's hand. The feeling of serenity spread through his body making him feel light headed until Tom pulled away looking deep in thought.

"Well I would guess it would have something to do with the marking you as my equal part. Theoretically if I did that we would in some way be connected and since we are in close proximity that connection has manifested itself into a sensation." said Tom running his hands through his hair.

Harry meanwhile was amazed at how fast the future Dark Lord's mind worked along with how well this was going. In the back of his mind he knew that he should be worried but Tom's presence was like a drug: numbing his worry and anxiety. He also felt a yearning to be closer and unconsciously moved towards the heir. Tom apparently had the same thought and in the next moment claimed Harry's lips.

Harry felt a memory rising to the surface and pulled away with a gasp.

"It was you I kissed last night!"

"This should have been out first kiss" replied Tom before claiming Harry's lips once more. Tongues battled for dominance as the two clashed and Harry was finding it hard to keep a clear head. The tranquility flooded his system leaving no rational thoughts left. He knew he should be freaking out that he was kissing his parents murderer but right now he was enjoying it far too much to care. Feeling Tom move against him Harry felt his knees go weak but was determined not to give in and gave as good as he got. However the need to breath was getting stronger and it was with great reluctance they pulled apart.

Harry was panting as he collapsed on his chair as he stared at Tom. He had never really appreciated how amazing the man really was. He had survived war torn London with no friends or people to confide in, he was insanely clever and to top it all of he was incredibly handsome. Harry had never questioned his sexuality before but now he was perfectly comfortable with Tom and as cliche as it sounded, in a way it was almost as if they were fated to be together.

* * *

_Tom POV_

Tom went over and sat in his armchair surveying Harry as well. He had never realised how strong this man really was. The green eyes spoke volumes to those who could decipher them and to him they spoke of suffering and loss. He felt angry at what Harry had been through but what could he do? He wasn't about to change who he was.

_"Love is impossible this is just a strong fondness amplified by the connection"_ rationalised Tom. However no matter how many times he said this he knew there was something more which terrified him.

"Well that was interesting" he said feeling the need to break the silence.

"Indeed" replied Harry.

"I wonder why this affects us so much, surely it shouldn't be as strong as this" Tom whispered as he took hold of Harry's hand noticing that in the process Harry's eyes had closed as soon as they touched reveling in the feeling. Tom too closed his eyes becoming lost in the sensation and before he knew it they were kissing again. Harry's appeared to be enjoying it if the moans were anything to go by. Once again they had to pull away as Harry's hunger made itself known.

"Should we tell the others about us?" asked Harry before they left. At this Tom nearly choked.

"In this time homosexuality is as welcome as a blast-ended skrewt at a wedding." said Tom rolling his eyes.

Walking towards the door Tom soon realised Harry wasn't with him and turned around. The sight that greeted him was bizarre to say the least. Harry was doubled over laughing.

"What is it?" asked Tom.

"Its just the idea of Voldemort making a joke" said Harry between intermittent bursts of laughter.

"Well if you don't hurry to the Great Hall Lord Voldemort shall show you just how diverse he is" threatened Tom.

At this Harry sobered up and walked towards Tom grinning like a maniac.

"That's better" said Tom smirking.

"Don't think I'm coming because you threatened me, I'm starving!" replied Harry cheekily.

"Brat."

At this Harry merely chuckled as they walked out the room together.

* * *

**I find it difficult writing romantic (kinda) scenes as I have never done a story like this before so any advice is welcomed immensely :D**

**I'm sorry if Tom and Harry are OOC but to be honest I'd like to see someone write a romance between them and keep them in character. Anyway I am going to try and keep them as close to character as possible wish me luck!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for the reviews, favourites and alerts, I'm still amazed at how much attention this story is getting! I was asked why I called the mirror Abeo instead of egnahc (change backwards). Well first I don't have the first clue how to pronounce that and second I felt I should put my latin to some use :)**

**Please tell me what you think about their romance in this as I really am not confident at writing this so any feedback is welcome.**

**I apologise for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes.**

**Please Read and Review they make me smile.**

**_"italics"_ = parseltongue  
**

* * *

Harry found over the next few weeks that nothing had really changed. The lessons with the heir still continued and Alphard too was making great progress. Overall his life hadn't altered that much. Being with Tom had only made him more cheerful and instead of leaping into things they had decided to truly get to know each other. After making the excuse that they were practising for DADA they went for walks deep into the Forbidden Forest. Tom had reasoned that no students other than themselves would dare go into the forest and so their secrets were safer that way. Of course being paranoid Tom also cast several privacy wards but the creatures never bothered them as the heir had ventured in here many times to collect ingredients for Slughorn.

It was on one of these walks that Tom finally opened up to Harry. Harry knew it would be tough to break through the boy's mental barriers and his upbringing certainly hadn't helped that in any way. Tom was naturally distrustful of people as to trust meant there was a possibility of being hurt and dependent on others. Harry related to this as although he had a better childhood than Tom he always had to be the saviour and couldn't confide his true feelings about the war in anyone.

Clasping hands they walked up to a gnarled tree stump. The light was dimming as the canopy above them slowly started to get more dense. After Harry had stumbled over a tree root Tom had cast lumos to help guide his companion - having been here enough to know the layout quite well. Reaching the stump they sat down and rested their weary legs waiting for one of them to break the silence.

"Harry" Tom began tentatively "My time at the orphanage was a lot like your time with the muggles. However due to the war we barely got looked after as we were the dregs of society with only the government to care for us. I always knew I was different. Strange things kept happening around me and after a while all the children left me alone. Even the staff were scared of me. They handled me like I was diseased or cursed, too afraid for themselves to look after me properly. When Dumbledore came and told me about magic I wasn't surprised, all I thought it was, was an escape from that place. When I came to Hogwarts I was put in Slytherin and met a few other boys my age. My intelligence was growing quickly and soon they began to fear me as well. I became what everyone expected me to and now I think I am lost in it. Until you came I was filled with hate and resentment of those with ordinary lives. Your presence has changed that and, whilst I know I cannot change who I am, I know that I am happier than I have ever been."

Harry was taken aback by this and knew that there was nothing he could say to show Tom his gratitude. Closing the distance between them Harry raised his head up and his searching lips found Tom's. Tom let Harry control this kiss as he knew it was Harry's way of thanking him. Calmness flooded through them soothing their muscles and channelling their desire for each other. Harry knew that Tom couldn't properly change who he was and, if his plan worked, he wouldn't have to. Threading his fingers through Tom's hair the heir gave a moan and began kissing more enthusiastically. Pulling away reluctantly Harry wrapped his arms around Tom, not in a gesture of comfort but as a show of acceptance. Tom relaxed more into the embrace and Harry wondered when the last time he had properly been hugged was.

Shivering Harry looked at his watch and saw it was almost midday. Standing up he grabbed Tom's hand and began pulling him through the undergrowth.

* * *

"I'm starving!" complained Harry as they entered the Great Hall.

"All you think about is food!" groaned Tom exasperated.

Sitting down at the table Harry ladled himself some carrot and corriander soup as he observed the table through glassy eyes. He noticed Abraxas and Hyperion looking intently at a piece of parchment presumably drawing up a betting sheet, Avery was chatting with a dopey look on his face to Dawn and Tom was answering Alphard's questions on DADA without as much irritation as usual. However he never truely cared about this as he was mainly thinking about Tom's confession. He never expected Tom to confide in him so quickly, albeit he had only shared the basic history but he had come a long way from the quiet boy listening to Harry chatting about parts of his life.

"Harrison? Harrison?" a pale hand waved in front of his face startling him back reality.

"Wha?" asked Harry.

"As eloquent as ever it appears" said Tom. At this Abraxas snickered and Harry glared at him immediately silencing the blond.

"I was just thinking" replied Harry defensively.

"Oh so you actually have a brain in that head of yours, and here I thought it was just full of hot air" joked Tom.

"Just because yours is doesn't mean mine is" retorted Harry. Hyperion and Abraxas looked in awe as Tom merely chuckled at this.

"I'm off to go and see Slughorn now" said Tom and Harry saw the barely concealed grimace. The others however remained oblivious and merely voiced their goodbyes before resuming their lunch.

"Harrison, can you explain the theory of the unforgivables to me? Tom was reluctant to tell me." asked Alphard.

Harry wasn't surprised that Tom wasn't very forthcoming, to tell of his advanced knowledge would break his model pupil act. Alphard was delighted when Harry launched into an in depth description of the imperius - he thought it was best to start with the least awful one.

After half an hour they were some of the last in the hall and Harry wondered where Tom was. It was daft but he felt he should try and find him. Excusing himself from the table he proceeded to go down to Slughorn's office. Knocking Harry entered to see Slughorn behind his desk grading papers. Judging by the look on his face the authors had done a particularly inadequate job.

"Sir have you seen Tom anywhere?" inquired Harry. At this Slughorn looked up and a broad smile formed on his features at the sight of his second favourite student.

"I'm afraid not Harrison, he left here around half an hour ago" concern blossomed on the Potion Master's features but Harry knew it was an act.

"Have you any idea where he went?" pressed Harry.

"Again I do not know, when you do find him though can you ask him to pop in after dinner, you are free to come too if you want?"

"Er... I 'll try sir, thanks for your help" evaded Harry before leaving the office.

_"Honestly how does Tom stand him!"_ thought Harry as he tried to figure out where else the heir went in his free time.

After trying the library and the dormitory he was beginning to panic. On a hunch he ran to the entrance of the Chamber of Secrets and slide down the grimy pipe. This time however he never landed on the skeletons of small creatures. The antechamber looked a lot cleaner and as he progressed through the underground lair he shivered as the feel of magic in the air. Seeing a glimmer of light ahead he knew he was getting close and as he turned the next corner he entered the chamber itself. Instead of damp and dingy the chamber was surprisingly cosy. Candles hovered along the walls casting long, flickering shadows when he walked past. Approaching the statue of Salazar he saw Tom sitting crossed legged - where Ginny would one day lie - reading a book. Walking towards him he saw the heir's head snap up and search for the intruder. When his wandering eyes came to rest on Harry he instantly relaxed and called him over.

"Sorry I'm not used to having people down here" said Tom.

"Well that's certainly understandable" replied Harry.

"How do you know of the chamber?" queried Tom.

"In my second year someone set the basilisk on the school so I had to come down and stop it". Harry never knew why he never told Tom that he was aware of the horcruxes. He chalked it up to wanting the heir to tell him himself and Harry waited for Tom's reply.

"Why did you have to go down?" asked Tom, a dangerous glint shining in his eyes.

"I could speak parseltongue and well my friends sister was taken down into the chamber" said Harry.

"Pray tell me who took her down there?"

"Well there was a memory of you in a diary and it needed her to take solid form so it could kill me" said Harry trying to brush over it. However Tom's face filled with pain at these words and Harry was startled to see the mask slip off.

"I am sorry for what I did to you" said Tom sincerely.

"It wasn't you. You aren't that man." Tom remained silent after this and started reading his book again.

"Where did you get that book?" asked Harry not ready to be quiet.

"Well did you seriously expect Salazar to build a chamber just for a basilisk! He left a library down here as well so his heir's could reap the full benefit of his knowledge and add more to it" replied Tom incredulously. Now Harry thought about it, it did seem silly to build a chamber for the sole purpose of hiding things and then not storing anything in it.

"Would you like to see it?" asked Tom.

Eagerly Harry got up and followed the heir tho the far right corner. Concealed behind a pillar was a large oak door. Upon opening it Harry was amazed to see lots of books and artifacts piled neatly on shelves.

"As you know Salazar travelled a lot trying to find others like him. In those travels he came across a variety of books and precious artifacts which he has collected to create this vast library" explained Tom.

"So this is how you know parselmagic" said Harry in awe as he peered at some of the books titles.

Tom chuckled at the admiration in Harry's voice and proceeded to show him around the room. By the end of the tour Harry really wanted to stay and explore on his own but to his dismay found that they had been there longer than he thought and it was now dinner. Trudging to the enterence Harry heard Tom say **_"stairs"_** and a staircase appeared which they then climbed.

"I think I've realised why your in such good shape" panted Harry once they got to the top. Tom started laughing as they walked to the Great Hall. Little did they notice a presence following them before it melted into the shadows intrigued by its findings.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Wow over 10,000 hits O.o thanks for reading this I appreciate it a lot and it makes me feel like I'm not wasting my time :) I wanted to write a less serious chapter as writing serious things is not my forte :D**

**I apologise for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes.**

**Please read and review I love seeing reviews in my inbox**

* * *

Entering the Great Hall Harry stifled a groan. Avery had brought Dawn's Ravenclaw friends to sit with them. Looking at Tom he saw the heir had skillfully hidden his annoyance but the tightness of his eyes gave Harry a glimpse of the raging torrent of anger buried beneath. As always the feast looked scrumptious, smells of roasted pork, beef and a variety of other meats assulted Harry's senses. The climb had made him ravenous and so he began to pile whatever food he could reach onto his plate. Glancing up from his mountain of food he saw Avery making introductions to everyone.

"This is Grace McCollough" he said gesturing to a petite and pretty brown haired girl who was obviously uncomfortable being there.

"Fiona Harcourt" this time pointing to a graceful, auburn haired girl who in Harry's opinion would make a great actress as she sat looking with ease at everyone. The only indication that she was anything but so was the way she kept sneaking glances back to the Ravenclaw table.

"Bethany Rochester" indicating a brunette with a stern looking face, obviously she never agreed with Dawn's choice of boyfriend.

"And this lovely lady is Dawn Russell" Finished Avery looking dopey eyed at the giggling black haired girl, her usually pale face flushed with embarrassment as everyone stared at her.

Introductions over Harry turned back to his plate vaguely aware of Tom introducing all of them to the girls. Something was niggling at the back of his mind. Wracking his brains he tried to figure out what it was. Feeling the word on the tip of his tongue he cast his mind back. Whatever it was had to be recent... Slughorn... shit!

"Tom?" he asked winning the heir's attention from the girls to which he could see he was grateful.

"What is it Harrison?"

"Well I saw Slughorn today and he invited us down to see him after dinner." Harry watched as Tom tried not to grimace.

"Ah well then I suppose we better go."

"Um... well he only added me in as an afterthought so I should probably stay here" said Harry trying to get out of it. At this a feral grin spread on Tom's face.

"No, no he asked both of us and we don't want to disappoint him now, do we?" asked Tom sweetly.

"Fine" huffed Harry knowing there was no way he could get out of it.

Morosely he stood up and walked to the oak doors as Tom made their excuses the the rest of the group.

_"Stupid bloody Dark Lord, thinks he can bloody boss me around"_ thought Harry savagely.

Slowly a plan started to hatch in his disgruntled mind. Trying not to smirk he turned and waited for Tom to catch approaching heir looked annoyed at his abandonment and so they walked the rest of the way in frosty silence broken only by the occasional wail of the wind outside battering the castle's walls.

**_"You need to learn some decorum"_** hissed Tom finally.

**"Why?"**

_**"It is embarrassing"**_ hissed Tom bluntly.

_**"Well I'm so sorry oh mighty snake lord, I suppose my excuse of being in a totally new environment is not good enough!"**_

_**"Quite, you act so Gryfindor-ish sometimes!"**_ said Tom exasperated.

_**"That was my old house."**_

_**"Great!"**_ said Tom venomously.

Harry had already figured out that Tom was in a bad mood about Avery bringing guests to the table. Since he hadn't informed him it was a show of disrespect and the heir was just taking his anger out on him. However if he acted like this to someone who wasn't involved, Harry was really glad he wasn't Avery right now!

Walking further the silence descended on them like a blanket, smothering any attempts at more conversation. Reaching Slughorn's office Harry let out an inaudible sigh of relief.

Knocking the went into the luxurious room. It perfectly depicted the man who inhabited it. The rugs were expensive looking with Eastern patterns creating a cozy atmosphere. This was amplified by the cream coloured walls and wall lamps illuminating the room, making it seem warm despite the torrent outside. Slughorn was sitting in his usual overstuffed armchair with his feet propped up on a foot stool. Seeing them he motioned the boys to sit on the settee opposite. Harry half collapsed on the couch, overstuffed just like the armchair and closed his eyes for a moment savouring the comfort. Opening his eyes he saw Tom looking at him softly before the heir turned his attention to the room's other occupant.

"So boys how are your studies going?" asked Slughorn, oblivious to the affectionate glance Tom gave Harry.

"Fine sir, there have been no difficulties so far due to your guidance" said Tom. Harry almost rolled his eyes at this comment but Slughorn lapped it up like a dehydrated dog.

"Now, now m'boy you are too kind" said Slughorn trying and failing miserably to be modest, it was evident from his features that he was feeling incredibly smug now.

"Nonsense" said Tom playing the part of the devoted pupil in a way that would make the most famed actors jealous. At this the Potions Master just waved his hand as if to move the conversation forward.

"Harrison how have you been settling in?"

"Thanks to Tom I have settled in better than I could have hoped. Of course your little meetings have helped me make friends in more houses" lied Harry following Tom's example. Turning to look at the Dark Lord he saw amusement dancing in his eyes which was soon partnered with irritation as Slughorn focused more on him. The two danced emotions together and eventually a calm look spread across the heir's features as he turned his attention back to the professor.

The conversation progressed onto Potions soon.

"Harrison I must say some of the techniques you use in Potions are simply ingenious" said Slughorn.

"Well my parents are pretty talented" confessed Harry thinking about his mother and her prowess at Potions.

"Oh really? What were their names? I might have heard of them" asked Slughorn. A feeling of dread filled Harry's stomach as he thought fast.

"Miranda and Felix Wheeler. They became disillusioned with the Wizarding World and moved to Germany to help orphans affected by Grindelwald. However since Grindelwald has advanced more they sent me here as they felt it was safer" explained Harry.

"Ah, I'm afraid I haven't heard of them, did they go to Hogwarts?"

"My father went to Durmstrang and my mother went to Hogwarts but was then sent to Durmstrang because her parents felt it was more suitable."

Slughorn seemed to buy this as a reasonable excuse and proceeded to talk about the new Potions journals that had came out in the recent weeks. When Harry was suitably bored he looked at his watch and saw it was 8:30pm.

"Tom here told me that he was extremely interested in your views on Muggle Studies. He feels that it is a great subject here" Harry feigned a yawn as Tom glared bloody murder at him when Slughorn started talking to him about how useful the subject was. Resisting the urge to stick his tongue out at the Dark Lord he made his excuses - DADA homework to complete - professed his thanks and left trying not to laugh. Tom hated Muggle Studies but since Harry had said he liked it he had to pretend to sympathise with them and argue against the xenophobic Slughorn so not to break his model pupil act.

_"Serves him right for talking to me like that!"_ thought Harry as a grin spread over his face. A small part of him felt sorry for Tom but it was easily squashed.

Entering the common room he walked over to the group now joined by the Ravenclaw girls who Walburga kept throwing scathing glances at. He could just imagine her thoughts right now. Probably something about them being worthless filth invading the Slytherin's lair. Alphard was laughing at some joke Grace had made and Harry could already see his mind turning over ways to pull her.

_"So like Sirius"_ he thought sadly.

Looking at the other occupants he saw Avery was talking intently to Dawn whilst Hyperion, Abraxas and Alphard played cards. Alphard saw him and called him over saying they were playing Cheat. Harry knew this game from the cold nights on the horcrux hunt with Ron and Hermione. Dealing the cards he saw that they were similar to muggle cards except there were wands, swords, cauldrons and hats as suites. Instead of Jacks, Queens, Kings and Aces there were Goblins, Centaurs, Hippogriffs and Unicorns respectively. Looking at his cards he saw Hyperion play three fours, scanning his hand he saw he had two fours.

"Cheat" he announced before Hyperion guiltily turned over the cards displaying one hippogriff and two fours. It was his turn now and glancing at his cards he played three goblins, and so the game continued...

Just as Abraxas was announced the winner for the third time - the boy was surprisingly good at not showing his emotions unlike his descendants - Tom stormed into the common room. Seeing that the burning gaze was aimed at him Harry looked back coolly as the enraged Lord approached.

"I had to spend two hours arguing that muggles were amazing" hissed Tom.

"Um yeah about that..."

"You will pay!"

"Bring it on" said Harry infuriating Tom more with his composure before he went up to the dormitory leaving the others to deal with the angry boy.

Just as Harry had finished changing Tom came into the room. Harry moved over to him and wrapped his arms around his waist before moving in to kiss him. As Tom turned away from his searching mouth Harry ended up kissing his cheek.

"Why did you do that?" asked Harry confused.

"I said you'd pay" answered Tom smugly.

"Bastard."

* * *

**Did you like it? I'm still not very good at writing this so I hope it suffices :S**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Woo chapter 16, I honestly never thought I'd get this far! I've went back to writing seriously now, in the last chapter I just wanted to convey that Tom and Harry's relationship is not going to be intense all the time, they are allowed to have fun. This chapter is shorter than the others but is one of my favourites so far as I could imagine it pretty well, also I felt that if I extended it then the significance would be lost. Anyway that's enough of me rambling. I hope you enjoy it.**

**DISCLAIMER: Not JK Rowling, comprendy?**

**I apologise for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes.**

**Please Read and Review regardless of whether you like it or not, constructive criticism is welcome :)**

* * *

Tom awoke to the sound of muffled cries permeating his green bed hangings. Normally he would have cast a silencing charm and went back to sleep however something was nagging him in the back of his mind to investigate. Wrenching open the hangings he shuddered as his feet came in contact with the cold stone and tried to locate the source.

_"Go over to it"_ came a whispery voice.

Shuffling over to the bed he pulled back the hangings to reveal Harry tossing and turning like a fish out of water. Sweat beaded on his forehead, slicking his hair back to reveal the striking scar. Moans were being emitted from his gaping mouth and his face was creased as if witnessing some great horror. Tom was both fascinated and horrified by this. A cold feeling spread through his veins at the thought of his companion suffering like this. However once again the whispery voice compelled him to find out the root of the sufferings of the bespectacled boy in front of him.

_"Legilimens."_

Tom was surprised when he found himself seeing Harry's dream. It hadn't worked before so why should it work now? This thought was immediately dispelled as he took in the surroundings. Men and women fought against the tidal of creatures. He saw a man gored by a stag, a whole segment of the army shoved away by a giant. In the middle of it all was Harry. He looked fierce as though he had been waiting for this for a long time. Tom ran towards him without thinking, an unexplained emotion coursed through him at the thought of Harry in danger. Of course Harry could not see him, he was more intent on a figure towards the right of him. Screams and cries emanated from this location and Tom was so wrapped up in it that he never noticed Harry charge right for it. Battling his way through masked men and creatures that even Tom hadn't heard of, Harry made it to the centre. Standing erect and proud was a skeletal, pale man. His fingers looked diseased as they handled his wand with the ease of a skilled duelist. His eyes flashed in the two boys direction and Tom was alarmed to see they were red and gazing out of slits that were more fitted to a snake. The strange man shot spells rapidly, his strike was like that of a snake - precise and deadly. Tom shuddered involuntarily at this. He had a feeling he knew who this man was and his feeling was confirmed when Harry said-

"Voldemort you end now. Once I would have given you a chance at remorse but I have lost too much to offer that sincerely". Harry's voice sounded hollow and lifeless, it was the voice of a boy who had seen things far beyond his years.

"Foolish boy, do you really expect to vanquish me? Your friends are dead, you have nothing. Even if you do survive you have nothing to live for. However being a merciful Lord I offer you an escape. Join me. Think about it Harry, together we could be invincible, we could bring the ministry and the Light to their knees."

"I would never join you." replied Harry, his voice and features full of loathing replacing the hollowness. Tom however noticed that he never contradicted Voldemort when he said he had nothing to live for. Filing this away for later use he watched with rapt interest as the two began to duel.

It was clear Voldemort was the most experienced but yet Harry had never failed to hit his mark. Voldemort threw spells rapidly uncaring if they made contact, Harry meanwhile cast few spells but their accuracy was better. A silence had descended on the battlefield. Previously intense battles had simmered as all turned to watch the confrontation. Tom noticed that Harry used neutral spells and that Voldemort used dark. Harry's skill surprised Tom and yet he knew that he should not be so shocked at this as the boy had proved himself to be more mystifying than even he could have anticipated. As a curse shot incredibly close to Harry's elbow the crowd gave a collective gasp.

The two were so absorbed in their dance that they never noticed the crowd that had drawn around them. As the spells shot out of their wands it was almost beautiful contrasting sharply with the setting. In the midst of their duel Harry started talking-

"What you do not realise is that I am the true possessor of your wand." Voldemort's eyes widened at this and Harry began to mention names and events that Tom couldn't comprehend in the slightest. Voldemort appeared unamused by this - Tom however saw through the mask to the terror beneath - and cast the killing curse, however at the same time Harry cast _expeliarmus_ and the two spells met. It appeared that whatever Harry had discovered came into play here as the combined curses shot at the Dark Lord causing him to crumple, his lifeless eyes gleaming in the light of the moon. Instead of rejoicing like the spectators, Harry ran through the dense crowd and out of sight.

The scene dissolved into mist and Tom found himself standing frozen next to Harry's bed. Seeing the boy was sleeping peacefully, his thoughts away from that morbid place Tom staggered back to his bed. Wrapping himself up in his sheets he mulled it over. It seemed incomprehensible to him that he could become like that, ready to slaughter a child to get what he wanted. Tom had no qualms with killing, he had proved that already. However the thought that he could do that to a child like Harry! He shuddered at the thought of what he had become. The diseased looking hands and skeletal appearance had made his skin crawl. He was never meant to become that. He would not become that.

Looking over at Harry's bed he felt a rush of warmth. The boy had been through so much because of him - no Voldemort - and yet he could still survive with his younger self. He had to change the future, yet how can one mortal wrestle with fate and win? Drawing the hangings he settled his head on the pillow and tried in vain to fall asleep.

At the other end of the room emerald eyes were shining in the darkness.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry if this isn't adequate but hopefully it should improve :)  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey thanks for the feedback its nice to know people like it :) I hope this chapter is satisfactory as I'm feeling pretty ill right now and have not had a lot of sleep :(**

**I apologise if it was a bit fragmented before I've been really busy so I haven't been putting as much effort into this as usual :(  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter *sigh***

**I apologise for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes I'm finding it hard to concentrate just now :S**

**Please Read and Review.**

* * *

Harry heard Tom close his hangings and shuffle back to his bed. As was tradition he had woken up after his nightmare however Tom standing over him, his face a mask of shock, had been unexpected. Wondering what had make Tom look so shocked Harry turned over and tried to get back to sleep knowing that he could not hope to get an answer in his sleep deprived state.

When morning dawned beams of light penetrated the artificial windows rousing Harry out of his slumber. Stretching, he put his glasses on and pulled back the hangings. When he placed his feet on the stone floor he shuddered as the cold transferred itself from the slabs to his less than happy flesh. Changing rapidly trying to retain some of his previous warmth he strolled out of the dormitory.

Seeing Tom sitting alone in front of the embers Harry walked over to him.

"Morning" said Harry. Tom however remained silent, his eyes glowing in the light of the dying fire. Seeing he would get no response from the pensive heir, Harry sat next to him trying to offer some sort of comfort to the obviously distressed boy.

"Lets go for a walk" said Tom abruptly after Harry had sat down.

"What about breakfast?"

"Grab some toast on the way out" answered Tom before dragging Harry out of the common room.

Harry knew that whatever was bothering the heir had to be bad if he was willing to attract this much attention to them being together. Surely the Death Eaters would wonder where they were! However he followed Tom out of the castle nonetheless munching on his toast as the cold bit like a hungry dog at every bit of exposed skin. The grass was frost coverd creating an eery image as they trod carefully down the frozen cold steps. Passing the Gamekeepers hut Harry grinned at the memory of Hagrid and how in a few weeks the hut would resemble the white cake he remembered from his time. Seeing the looming forest Harry realied that no birds were chirping, fled to a foreign place in search for the warmth this land used to have. When looking at the white shrubery defiantly going against the winter month he could almost see Jack Frost trying to get them to comply. Smiling at this image he followed the silent heir to their intended destination marveling at natures resistance.

Once in the shelter of the forest the cold was less vengeful yet still present. Harry wondered how Tom remained perfectly composed when he was wearing less than him. Then the answer came to him.

_**"Warmth" **_hissed Harry and at once felt his temperature rise a bit.

"I was wondering when you'd catch on" said Tom smirking.

"Git"

Sitting down on a rotting tree stump Tom once more went into deep thought. Harry meanwhile busied himself with looking around. They normally went deeper into the forest and so he was unfamiliar with this section. Frost carpeted the branches like a second skin, the forest floor was free of this foreign invader with the brown pinecones and other such decomposing plants creating a warm atmosphere, almost mocking their frost covered brothers. The rising sun was watery and dimmed by the clouds bringing the promise of snow and a harsher cold. It was a beautiful effect and now that Harry was warm he could appreciate it fully. He was wrenched out of his musings however when Tom began to speak -

"Harry," he began hesitantly, "I was wakened last night by a groaning sound and upon investigation found that you were the source. Your expression was pained and so I endeavoured to find the cause. I tried using legilimency and was surprised to find that it worked - be this due to some defence being lowered or mere chance. What I saw was you fighting Voldemort and it was by no means as easy as you made it out to me. I am only telling this to you to make you aware that if you lie about the severity of your past again to me there will be repercussions."

"I was aware that you had come over to me last night but not of the particulars. I only told you vague details so you would not worry-"

"I don't care about myself! I care about your wellbeing and if you feel you can't confide in me, that I am too weak then I don't know how this is going to work!" interupted Tom, finally venting the thoughts he had been pondering over.

"I am over the war! I got through it, I survived! I know so many people who died yet I made it through! Isn't that enough?" yelled Harry, his anger rising.

"No you obviously haven't if the nightmares are anything to go by" whispered Tom in sharp contrast from his earlier tone.

"How many have you seen?" asked Harry picking up on the plural.

"Enough, just come to me if you have anymore, please" Tom almost begged.

"I can look after myself, I am not weak!" fumed Harry before marching out of the forest leaving Tom behind in the kingdom of decay.

"Admitting you need help is not a weakness" whispered Tom to the half dead lifeforms around him.

* * *

The tension that day was palpable between the heir and Harry. Many of the Death Eaters were wondering what had happened - the translation being what had Harry done to make their Lord so angry. All they knew was that Harry had been angry since this morning and that Tom had been late to DADA. They weren't stupid and the interactions between Tom and Harry had only proved their assumptions right.

Harry ignored their questioning stares and marched through the corridors towards Potions. Why did his partner in almost everything have to be Tom! The Dark Lord had remained indifferent to him all day and Harry knew that people were wondering what had happened. Normally they would be joking and talking amicably and so the contrast was so sharp that even the Hufflepuffs noticed!

Standing in front of his desk he saw the Potion they were brewing today was the Laughing Draught.

Pulling his equipment as far away from Tom as possible he went to get his ingredients. Upon returning he saw that Tom had already started and was absorbed in his potion. Soon the room was full of fumes turning his already imperfect vision worse. Thankful he had no excuse to talk to Tom he got to work.

_"You are being irrational"_ came the whispery voice.

Harry ignored this and after he cut his lacewing flies he threw them into the simmering cauldron all the while thinking about the earlier discussion. He knew that Tom was worried about him but he was fine. He couldn't stand being the one that needed protected from everything, it was in his nature to be strong. He had dealt with far worse than what the nightmares were offering him so how bad could it be! Of course to an unaccustomed eye like Tom's the battle would have appeared monstrous but, to a hardened soldier like Harry, it had been second nature. Looking at his potion he saw it had turned a deep shade of purple instead of the shade of buttercup yellow it was supposed to be. Looking back over at the instructions he cursed, he should have added the unicorn tears before the flies and stirred counter-clockwise four times not six. Shaking his head he chalked it up to lack of focus and waited for class to end.

* * *

_Tom POV_

"Why can't he see he needs help!" thought Tom as he looked over at the remains of Harry's potion. It was obvious these nightmares were having an affect on him. Glancing at his own buttercup yellow solution he turned the flame down and sat back on his stool.

Harry's past still haunted him, last night had only cemented that thought. He knew Harry would have to face it someday and that it was up to him but it was just so frustrating.

"_Why is it frustrating?_" asked the whispery voice.

Good question. Sure he felt attached to the boy and liked him but why should he care this much? The closest he could liken it to was love but that was moronic. Love never existed, that had been ingrained in him from birth. Shaking his head he thought back to the matter at hand. His friends were becoming suspicious over what had happened. He knew they wouldn't voice this to him but it was still there. Frowning he knew he would have to do something soon but couldn't bring himself to care which was strange in itself.

Maybe the dream had affected him as well. He hated the idea of what he had become but maybe there was more than that. When he had seen Harry run towards Voldemort he had felt, well what had he felt? Worry? Pain? Protectiveness? He had hated the idea of not being able to do anything to help him. Maybe that was why he was trying so hard now, in some attempt at atonement for future deeds?

"_You live your life full of logic, can't you see the truth when it is right in front of you?_" came the whispery voice again.

However Tom barely listened, too absorbed in his thoughts unknowing that soon he would have to answer the question.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey sorry for the late update, inspiration was extremely low for this chapter. There is some mature-ish themes in this chapter - I think you'll know what I'm talking about - so skip it if it it offends you, don't say I didn't tell you! Anyhoo I hope you like this and please tell me what you think as I'm not very confident at writing slash.**

**DISCLAIMER: If you think I'm JK Rowling then you should get your head checked!**

**I apologise for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes.**

**Please Read and Review, advice would be appreciated :)**

* * *

A week later Harry woke up gasping as he frantically tried to free himself from his covers. Sweat coated his body making it hard to grip his hangings. Wrenching them open he stumbled out of bed, not tempted in the slightest to go back in when the cold air swirled round his shivering form. Knowing that he could not go back to sleep he staggered down the stairs to the common room, his appearance frightened the house-elf that was dusting the tables and so with a sharp crack he was the rooms only occupant.

Sitting down in one of the overstuffed armchairs he tried to think of anything but his dream. Just when he had nearly achieved this a voice called his name breaking him out of his semi meditative state.

"Harry?"

There was only one person who called him that. He was still angry with the heir but his body betrayed him, longing for his long absent touch. Trying to fight the welling desire within him Harry stiffened as he heard footsteps pad along the thick carpet.

"Harry what happened?" asked Tom sitting in the armchair opposite.

"I had a dream" answered Harry. The tightness of his eyes showed this answer exasperated Tom, however instead of leaving like Harry hoped he stood up and approached the stubborn boy.

"I've been concerned for you" said Tom as his fingers ghosted over Harry's cheek. Harry leaned in, lapping up the feelings the contact brought like a dehydrated stray. Seeing this Tom pulled his hand away and leaned in closer.

"Why don't you trust me?" he asked leaning in and kissing Harry's scar.

_"No I have to resist this"_ thought Harry, but once again his body betrayed him and he leaned in further. Just as before Tom pulled away leaving Harry once more discontented.

"Don't you care about me at all?" he asked this time massaging Harry's shoulders. Knowing he couldn't resist much longer Harry gave himself over to the pleasure that Tom's contact brought until it was taken away quickly.

"Tell me what is bothering you Harry and then I will continue" demanded Tom.

"I'm beginning to see why your the Heir of Slytherin" said Harry, trying to avoid the inevitable.

"Please tell me". Harry looked into Tom's eyes and saw nothing except concern. This alone managed to fill him with warmth and before his mind could catch up he found himself telling the heir.

"I was back in the battle except you were there as well. Voldemort saw you and advanced. I was too late to save you and next thing I know I'm watching you fall, your eyes were blank. There was nothing I could do, I was helpless and then he started gloating about how I made you weak, how I had nothing and that I should just beg for death. I woke up just as the green light hit me" Harry's voice was a whisper by the end. He hadn't wanted to admit this to anyone, not even himself and yet now he felt as though a bit of the weight on his shoulders had been lifted.

Looking up from his feet he saw Tom staring at him. His eyes were smoldering like flames and whether it was due to rage or passion Harry never knew. Tom then lunged forward and captured the scarred boys lips with his mouth. Harry stood up so Tom wouldn't have to kneel and kissed him back with the same ferocity and need. Their tongues danced for dominance in an unwinable battle as the heir pushed Harry up against the wall almost tripping the boy as he stumbled backwards. Moving from Harry's mouth Tom kissed his neck, lingering when he discovered a particularly sensitive spot judging by the noises being emitted from Harry's mouth. Harry moaned in appreciation when Tom started unbuttoning his pyjama top, kissing every pale bit of flesh revealed. The heir latched onto one of Harry's nipples teasing it and sending bolts of pleasure through the recipient. Finally Tom was done with this and his hands moved lower, clasping the elastic of Harry's pyjama bottoms.

* * *

Harry awoke in his own bed and relished the thoughts of last night, briefly wondering how he got there before deducing Tom must have brought him. He had never expected Tom to be so gentle with him and stretching he found to his surprise that he was only a little sore.

Getting out of bed he quickly got changed and headed down to breakfast. It was remarkable how composed he was when he entered the Great Hall and took his seat next to Tom. The Death Eaters started whispering amongst themselves wondering how Harry had gotten back in Tom's favour so quickly. Hyperion took out a sack of galleons and started counting them before giving twenty to a gleeful Abraxas. Alphard looked at Harry in awe and amazement as he knew how hard it was gaining their Lord's favour again so quickly. Avery was muttering to Arcturus Lestrange and Tobias Snape until Tom silenced them with a look.

Harry grabbed some toast and started buttering it trying to ignore the Death Eaters as Dippet announced that there would be a Hogsmeade weekend coming up in a couple of weeks for Christmas. Munching on the toasted bread he pondered what to get Tom. He never wanted to get him something lame as he deserved more than that, plus he would never live down the jibes. Glancing up he saw that Tom was also in a contemplative state. His eyebrows were knitted together and he was staring at the food on the table with unseeing eyes. Wondering for a second what Tom was thinking so hard about Harry returned to his own musing until breakfast ended.

The day after that was the best Harry had had since his and Tom's argument. Slughorn commented that Harry had much improved since last week and chalked it up to him being stressed. Then he invited Harry and Tom personally to a Slug Club meeting later that week. After consenting unwillingly to this - Tom had glared at him when Slughorn wasn't looking and he'd rather suffer through a meeting than the heir's wrath thank you very much - they went to DADA in which they were studying werewolves and how to spot them. To say Hornby was impressed by Harry's intimate knowledge of them would have been an understatement, the teacher was practically glowing with pride by the end, much to Tom's amusement. Next they had a free period which was devoted to the essay Hornby had assigned them last lesson. After lunch was double Charms in which Harry successfully mastered the water charm minutes after Tom gaining twenty points for Slytherin in the process.

By dinner the Death Eaters at least kept their mutterings to themselves and Tom once again was pensive prompting Harry to ask what he was thinking about.

"Nothing" came the unsatisfactory answer but Harry decided to drop it and helped himself to treacle tart.

Their homework done Harry and the Death Eaters entertained themselves with playing cards whilst Tom was reading. At the end Harry was several galleons richer due to the others being unwilling to look him in the eye. He never cared about this however and pocketing his winnings he bade them all goodnight and went upstairs.

Overall the day had run smoothly and as Harry lay down for bed later that night he sighed in contentment as sleep washed over him.

He never heard the whispery voice that said _"danger approaches, you will have a choice, the future depends on you"_

**

* * *

A/N: This story will never be PWP and I refuse to change the rating so if you are wanting that I suggest you go elsewhere. Other than that I hope you enjoyed it, personally I don't like this chapter that much but alas it will have to do.  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thank you so much for the feedback! I've moved it on to the Hogsmeade trip as it would't stop pestering me to write it however I feel it fits in nicely :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly I do not own Harry Potter *sigh***

**I apologise for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes.**

**Please Read and Review!**

* * *

The day of the Hogsmeade trip dawned. Watery sunlight penetrated the frosty glaze over the windows to allow the viewer to behold the soft snowflakes fluttering down like feathers from a newborn bird. Harry got out of bed shivering as the cold attacked his bones, seeping into his skin its chill combating the warmth that had previously resided there.

"Good morning Harry" came a gentle voice from across the room.

"Morning Tom" said Harry not turning around.

Warm arms wrapped around him ceasing the spasms his body made in attempt to generate the longed for heat. Tom gently kissed a line from Harry's jaw to his shoulder leaving the boy gasping at the sudden rush of feeling. Harry turned around and looked the heir in his piercing eyes.

"As much as I would love to do this right now I'm afraid we are already late for breakfast". Tom's eyes darkened whether due to lust or anger Harry couldn't tell. After being freed reluctantly from the Dark Lord's more than inviting arms Harry got dressed unperturbed by Tom's presence and together they headed downstairs.

"Bout time!" yelled Avery as they entered the common room.

"I'm afraid _someone_ slept in" replied Tom glaring at Harry, however the boy in question could see there was no malice in this.

"Sorry just needed to catch up on my beauty sleep, I've been finding it hard to get any lately" said Harry trying not to laugh at the expression on Tom's face. The others never caught up on this and were chatting happily as they walked to breakfast.

"Harrison can we study more hexes later tonight? Professor Hornby says that I need to brush up on them" asked Alphard as he bounded along behind to them.

"Of course" replied Harry. At this Alphard's face lit up and Harry was once again reminded of Sirius. Tom it appeared noticed the change in Harrys countenance and gave him a small smile, his eyes telling them that they would talk about this later.

They made a formidable sight entering the hall. Tom and Harry entered first flanked by Abraxas and Hyperion with Alphard and Avery trailing behind. It was not normal that the Slytherin 'royalty' entered together and so many stared at them and the power they emanated.

Chuckling slightly Harry took his normal seat next to Tom whilst the others squabbled for seats near them. Harry normally forgot the power that Tom wielded in the school. In private he was so much more human - at least to Harry - so it was easy to look past the face the rest of the school saw. Scooping some kippers onto his plate he turned his attention to the present.

"How about we go to Zonko's first, then Madam Richmonds followed by the Apothocary and The Three Broomsticks?" suggested Avery.

"I hear that Daedalus has a new range in" said Hyperion, sparking the interest of several Slytherins. From what Harry could recall Daedalus was a shop that had nothing but a good reputation and image unless you knew what to ask for.

"Okay we can go there before The Three Broomsticks" amended Avery. Then they all looked at Tom who was cutting up his bacon.

"I have a few matters of which I wish to attend" said the Dark Lord never looking up.

"Well we can add those in too if you want?" suggested Avery clearly trying to please.

"It's quite alright I will only require one of you" said Tom, his leg nudging Harry's as he said this.

"I'll go with you" said Harry catching the subtle hint.

"Well then its settled, Harry and I shall meet up with you in The Three Broomsticks". The Death Eaters looked dejected to miss this opportunity to please their Lord but quickly hid it preferring to talk more about the trip and their plans.

_**"What errands do you need to do?" **_asked Harry.

_**"None"**_ replied Tom. Harry smiled at this and ate his kippers with more gusto.

Breakfast dragged on and Harry wished that time would just speed up. This was not to be and it was only when Harry was weighing up the pros and cons of running out the hall that Tom and therefore the rest of them stood. Leaving the hall as one entity with chatter at a minimum they remained that way until they reached the grounds.

The fresh air it appeared had rejuvenating qualities not just on their lungs but on their conversation. The sheets of glacial wind cut at their faces turning them red raw yet the joy at the short burst of freedom was all they needed to be able to ignore it.

Harry still regretted that he could not use parselmagic to heat himself up as it would arouse suspicion if he were perfectly content in this weather. Glancing at Tom he was sure he felt the same way if the uncharacteristic show of discomfort flickering in his eyes was anything to go by. Smiling at how even the Dark Lord wasn't immune to the elements Harry continued on his way down the snow filled road.

Musing about what Tom planned to do in Hogsmeade he never noticed his surroundings until he felt something cold smash into the back of his head and ice water trickle down into his coat. His roaming hands went to investigate and discovered that it was snow. Spinning around he saw one of the Death Eaters throw a snowball at him and so cast protego repelling it into Tom's face. As the snow slid off his once pale complexion Harry saw and evil glint in Tom's eyes.

Shit!

Running for dear life he just made it to the gates of Hogsmeade when a dozen snowballs were pelted at him. Brushing himself off he glared at Tom who only smiled sweetly before leading them into the village.

Stopping in the village centre the group parted with the Death Eaters going to Zonko's and Harry following Tom to God knows where.

Walking down past the Hogs Head Tom paused when he saw there were no one but himself and Harry around.

"Finally" he sighed before hissing _**"Warmth"**_

Harry copied him and they ventured out to one of the caves where Sirius could have resided almost fifty years later. The rocks were slick with ice and freshly fallen snow causing Harry's footing to slip once or twice leaving Tom to catch him. Reaching their destination Tom transfigured a rock into a comfortable looking blue couch which seemed out of place in the desolate environment. Sitting down Tom motioned for Harry to follow.

"Why are we here Tom?" asked Harry.

"No one can overhear" answered Tom, the tightness of his eyes betraying how stressed he was.

"Are you okay?" asked Harry feeling for the fist time concerned about his lover.

"Not really" admitted the heir.

"What is troubling you?" asked Harry.

"I'm afraid that you will be repulsed by me more so than you are at what I will become" confessed Tom. Harry was incredibly worried now, it was not like Tom to admit to insecurities or allow his weaknesses to show. Moving his arms around the heir he tried to dispel some of this doubt but the silence continued, oppressing them like a dark cloud.

"I know that you are not him. The fact that you care about people other than yourself shows that to me. Voldemort was inhuman, he hurt others with no remorse and feared love as though it were a disease inflicted on people making them weak. You however are human, you have a soul and feel remorse when you have hurt those that did not deserve it. You would not admit half of what you do to me if you never cared for me deeply and the fact that you do not shy away from these feelings shows me that you are not the Voldemort I knew!" Harry finished his lecture and the passion that had flared up in him diminished slightly.

"What did I do to deserve you?" whispered Tom.

Just as Harry was about to answer however screams and cries permeated the atmosphere, invading and spoiling the moment like bacteria. Harry and Tom both jumped up at this and through an unspoken agreement rushed to the mouth of the cave.

Lights glowed from Hogsmeade leaving flames carving the landscape and destroying buildings creating more terror as students and villagers alike ran for cover.

Clambering down the rough, slippery path they ran towards the commotion. Passing the Hogs Head they saw two dark figures advance towards some second years. Aiming for them they both shot curses at the wizards. Their attention now elsewhere the figures turned towards them and fired purple and red curses at them. The purple one whizzed past Harry's ear whilst the red one was dispelled by Tom. Standing together they fired more curses and hexes but the figures negated them.

Seeing this was fruitless Tom shot a crucio at them and one of them fell onto the cobbles writhing in agony. Harry was both disgusted by this and intrigued. The screams being emitted were piercing but a part of him relished it. This had however attracted attention to them and soon they were joined by two more purple robed wizards.

Beams of light were emitted rapidly from their wands and it was all Harry and Tom could do to avoid them. Shooting off more jets of light they both hid behind an upturned cart. One of them had made contact and the victim was now hobbling along, blood gushing out of his empty eyes sockets, spattering on the ground only to be absorbed by the snow.

Slightly repulsed Harry focused more on the remaining two figures who were more cautious now. Standing up Harry fired of secumsempara and severed one of their opponents hands. The victim's howls sliced through the air as he clutched at the bleeding stump. Stupefying him Harry moved onto the other one along with Tom. Harry cast the blasting curse whilst Tom cast a hex Harry was not familiar with. The two beams of light merged in the air coming into contact with the wizard. The man's eyes widened in horror as cracks appeared on his skin before peeling away leaving only flesh glistening and contrasting with the flurries of snow. The flesh then began to rot, sliding off the bone and landing with a squelch onto the paving stones. All through this the victims features were contorted into a silent scream as bit by bit of him disintergrated until nothing but a pile of bones was left.

Tom then began to duel rapidly with another wizard terrorising a couple of fourth years. Jets of light streamed out of his wand as he moved with the strikes of a snake. Harry could only watch Tom's strikes. He moved with the grace and lightness that was like a boxer in a professional match. His hair was barely ruffled as he danced around the curses the other wizard aimed at him as they got further away from Harry. The heir's face was filled with exhilaration as he excelled in his element casting off curse after curse at his faltering opponent. Harry was so absorbed in this that he never noticed the crucioed wizard get up.

After finishing off the wizard Tom turned to look at Harry. Gazing back Harry's eyes widened in horror as he saw a jet of green light head straight for his lover's back.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Woo chapter 20! I felt really bad about the cliffy so I'm updating a bit earlier, don't kill me!**

**Oh also I did know that Tobias Snape was a muggle I just for some reason (which probably made sense at the time!) made him a wizard so I'm sorry for any confusion :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I placed a bid for the rights on ebay but apparently twenty pence wasn't good enough!**

**I apologise for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes.**

* * *

Harry watched as the curse approached his lover. Time seemed to slow, he could almost count each fluttering snowflake. Propelling himself forward he scattered the snowflakes and hurtled towards Tom. Diving between him he felt a small jab in his ribs as the curse made contact. He felt all the energy drain from his body, streaming out of him like the tears of one thousand mourners. Crashing onto the hard cobbles he looked up into the shocked and desolate eyes of the boy he had saved until blackness overwhelmed him and his soul departed.

* * *

_Tom POV_

No! No he could not be dead! Seeing the light extinguish in his lover's eyes severely damaged the authenticity of this delusion. Kneeling down on the wet street he held Harry close to him and glared at all who approached when he wasn't staring into the once glowing emeralds. The battle was ending but he could not look up from the pale face, afraid that he would miss signs of life.

"I'm sorry Tom" came a voice behind him. Looking around he saw Dumbledore, grief plastered on his face like paper on a wall. Feeling a hand on his shoulder he shrugged it off.

"Tom you cannot help him."

"Yes I can!"

"Nothing can bring back the dead."

Staring into the face of the powerful wizard Tom saw true sadness etched in those features along with something else.

"Let us take him up to the castle" said Dumbledore gently.

Tom stood up and picked Harry up as gently as possible resisting all attempts at help. It reminded him of the time he had carried Harry up to the dormitory at Halloween. It reminded him of their first kiss. It reminded him of the doors that Harry had opened and now he would refuse to let close. Vaguely aware of people around him Tom marched forward his grief creating a shrine in his head where he would mourn privately, on the outside he remained composed except for the slight tightness of his lips. It appeared all but Dumbledore was ignorant to this as the procession of death moved on up to the castle.

* * *

_Harry POV_

He felt like he was lying on a fluffy cloud. Caressing him and lulling him into a deeper reverie.

Was he dead?

Surely if he were dead he wouldn't be able to feel? Or even think?

As soon as this thought blossomed he felt something solid underneath him. Grasping at it with his...fingers? He glided them over a smooth surface. Curiosity overwhelmed him and he wrenched open his eyes. Blinking he felt light hit his retinas creating pinpricks of pain in the back of his head. Adjusting he found he had no need for glasses and looked around.

He was lying on the floor in what appeared to be a train station. The red, glossy paint of the Hogwarts Express gleamed as it would have in days gone by. The benches looked immaculate unlike their predecessors. Looking up he saw the light twinkle off a pair of glasses.

"Ah Harry I was wondering when you would arrive, you're late you know!" said Dumbledore, sitting as if he hadn't a care in the world on a bench.

Immediately Harry became aware that he was naked. Flushing he tried to cover this up but as soon as he registered it robes coated him like the darkness that once clouded his vision. Dumbledore chuckled merrily at his discomfort.

"Take a seat Harry" said the powerful wizard patting the seat next to him.

"Lemon drop?" he offered after Harry had sat down.

"No thanks sir, why am I not dead?" asked Harry, voicing the question that had been nagging him.

"Well before we get to that let me say I am extremely proud of you!"

"Why? Because of me so many people died! That hardly deserves praise!" said Harry bitterly.

"You made Tom Riddle love Harry, that alone is a great achievement" said Dumbledore beaming.

"Why am I here?" asked Harry feeling uncomfortable discussing his relationship with the old wizard.

"You are here because you made a choice. You remember the horcruxes?" Harry nodded, "Well I am afraid that Voldemort transferred more to you on the night he gave you that scar than I told you."

"I'm the final horcrux, that explains it" whispered Harry as realisation dawned.

"Explains what?"

"Er... when me and Tom touch each other there is this feeling..." Harry trailed off as he realised what he had said.

"Well its certainly possible that there is a physical reaction however there would have to be sufficient stimuli to recognise such a connection". Harry blushed as he realised what Dumbledore was implying.

"So why am I not dead?" asked Harry again trying to move the conversation onwards. As an answer Dumbledore motioned over to the far corner of the station. Huddled in it was a deformed, skeletal creature. Red rashes coated its thin frame as it wrapped its thin arms around itself. It looked like it should be in agony but never made a sound expressing any discomfort.

"Before you taught Tom to love that creature was selfish, vengeful and inhuman. You humanised it and as a thank you it sacrificed itself to keep you alive."

"You mean it is dead because of me it is dead?" asked Harry quietly.

"No because of love it is dead, love compelled it to sacrifice itself" said Dumbledore.

"Why did you never tell me of this sir? There was so much I never knew. So much I needed to know. If you had told me they might not have died! I might not be alone!" Harry's anger had reared its head and directed its fangs towards the wizard.

"I'm an old man Harry, I made mistakes and for that I can only apologise" said Dumbledore sadly. Harry looked around and saw tears glistening on his grey beard. In this light the Headmaster looked tired and worn down, Harry's anger disappeared as swiftly as it came. Instead he felt content, as his suffering had been recognised and pained the wizard sitting beside him, he was not merely a pawn in a large game of chess.

"Its okay sir, maybe I can change it for the better this way". Dumbledore smiled at this.

"That is what I've always admired about you Harry, your ability to adapt or fix, never wallow."

"Thank you sir"

"I will always regret the suffering I caused you, you were too good to go through all that."

"I forgive you sir" said Harry, surprised at how sincere those words felt to him.

Sitting together in silence they shared a peace only those deeply content with the world could ever feel. Slowly the surroundings began to shimmer, some sections fading completely into nothingness.

"Our time is up I'm afraid" sighed Dumbledore looking at his pocket watch.

"I'm going to miss you sir" said Harry, his voice thick with tears.

"You'll see me again Harry, now you need to board to train" replied the Headmaster standing up and guiding Harry to the train door.

As the whistle blew and steam filled the air he departed from the station watching as Dumbledore faded along with the landscape, his half-moon glasses the last to disappear.

* * *

_Tom POV_

Tom sat in the infirmary looking at the still body of his lover. Many had tried to pull him away but he had resisted their attempts. His friends would worry and wonder where he was but he never cared. As far he was concerned nothing matter anymore. It felt like a part of him had died with Harry.

_I love him._

This realisation brought with it a sudden warmth. Basking in this feeling it soon turned sour as he reminded himself it had come too late for Harry.

_That's what the voice was trying to tell me yet I was too ignorant notice. This is my fault. His death is on my hands. If I had just stayed with him instead of running off to fight another wizard..._

Guilt flooded his system as he thought this over. It wasn't the first time these ideas had turned themselves over in his mind. They plagued him, diseased his mind turning him against himself. It was an endless cycle broken only by his ragged breathing and the occasional tear.

The cycle was interrupted this time however as the body on the bed breathed loudly.

_I'm imagining this, I'm imagining this, I'm imagining this!_

"Tom?" came a croaky voice.

_Even if this is a delusion I don't care!_

"Harry?"

* * *

_Harry POV_

Opening his eyes he was blinded by the lights hanging above him. Squinting he saw a figure next to him.

"Tom?" he croaked.

"Harry?" came a hopeful and half fearful voice that was unmistakably Tom.

Propping himself up on his elbows he got a good look at the heir. His eyes were puffy and red as if he had been crying, his cheeks were tear stained and his features were moulded in a face of hope on the verge of belief.

Motioning him to come forward he captured Tom's mouth. Tom kissed back more needy and desperate than usual. His tongue gently probing Harry's mouth as though he never thought it was real. Pulling away Tom rested his forehead on Harry's.

"I love you" he gasped, his voice full of conviction.

"I love you too" replied Harry.

"How?" asked Tom.

"I'll explain later" said Harry as he heard Madam Pomfrey approaching.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I wasn't really sure where to end it.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for the feedback! This story should be ending soon unless I have sudden inspiration. It was the last chapter I found hard ending so don't worry I will definitely finish it! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Harry Potter I would not be eating Tesco Value cookies!**

**I apologise for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes.**

**Please Review :)**

**_"italics"_= parseltongue.**

* * *

Running down the corridor Harry revelled in his freedom. Madam Pomfrey had ordered him to stay in the hospital wing overnight for observation but upon giving him a clean bill of health he was free. Looking back he was thankful that Tom was such a good liar. He had managed to convince Pomfrey and the others that the curse had been a decoy, used to simulate death in the victim by slowing down their heartbeat. In fact this was only a white lie, it was a fact that the aurors of the time used something similar during auror training to recreate realistic battles. The only one that looked sceptical was Dumbledore. His twinkling blue eyes had bore into Harry's searching for answers. Whatever he had found must have been satisfactory as he had no qualms about this 'resurection'.

Slowing down Harry reached his destination and, after making sure the coast was clear, went into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

_**"Open, stairs"**_he hissed at the tap and watched as the entrance was revealed. Climbing down he shivered as the chill crept down his spine, spreading to his extremities.

_**"Warmth"**_ he hissed again and relaxed as the warm bubble of air fended off the cold.

Trekking through the dank tunnels he came to the chamber itself. The ceiling was lit up with glowing candles hovering in transparent orbs, sparkling like a thousand shards of glass. This gave the room a homey feel as the dark corners were illuminated brightening up the place considerably. Walking further in Harry entered the study saw Tom sitting on one of the couches engrossed in a book.

Rolling his eyes at the predictability of this scene Harry went over to the boy.

"Ah you're free I see" said Tom. In one fluid movement the heir was on his feet and approaching Harry.

"Finally!" groaned Harry, Tom chuckled at the relief in his companion's face.

"So impatient but yes I too abhor the hospital wing."

"I suppose you are wondering what happened?" asked Harry, dread pooled in his stomach at the prospect of explaining his 'resurection' to Tom.

"Naturally" came the curt reply, curiosity however burned into the Dark Lord's features although his voice remained controlled.

Harry led Tom to one of the couches and began to speak.

"I know about your horcruxes" confessed Harry, looking at Tom's face he looked shocked but said nothing. Feeling it was safe to go on Harry continued -

"When you tried to kill me as a baby you made me one of your horcruxes. My love for you had humanised ithe fragment of your soul within me and when I was hit by the curse it sacrificed itself to save me."

"You knew what I had done to myself and still you accept me?" asked Tom, his face betraying no hint of the emotion that boiled beneath the surface.

"Of course I do" said Harry sincerely.

"You are remarkable. I was going to tell you at Hogsmeade but I was afraid that you would be disgusted by me. I have split my soul, I have killed in cold blood how can you accept that?" asked Tom, the slight waver in his voice betraying his vulnerability.

"You killed those who had wronged you and I can tell you I know how it feels to desire that. You are not the man that tried to kill me, he split his soul seven times and was turned mad by it, you have split your soul once and are perfectly rational."

"Again I ask myself what I did to deserve you" said Tom as he embraced Harry.

"He was right" said Harry in awe.

"What?" asked the heir pulling away.

"Our connection is weaker" said Harry dreamily.

"Your scaring me Harry."

"Oh sorry, our connection was amplified by the horcrux" explained Harry.

"Well its certainly possible, the two soul segments would be connected regardless and as the main soul changes so would the segment. However that doesn't explain why we still feel the connection" mused Tom.

"Is it possible that its just fate?" asked Harry, "I mean I know it sounds corny but..."

"Hmmm I'd have to do some research" said Tom, his eyes alight at the prospect of a puzzle.

"What can I do?"

"I will probably need your help" confessed Tom.

"When do you want to start?"

Tom cast a tempus which showed it was five o'clock.

"Perhaps we could look for books here today before dinner and then research them more tomorrow night?"

"Sounds good."

Together they immersed themselves in parchment and dust. The smell flooded their nostrils as they searched amongst the many shelves for books on horcruxes. Tom had found the one he had used before but was confident there was more. Slytherin's library was vast as he had travelled to many places far off the beaten track in search for magical wonders and fellow parseltongues. Glass cabinets were filled with glittering objects, shining in the light being emitted by the orbs Tom had conjured. Harry manoverd around the cluttered display cases before reaching the stack of books on a far away shelf. Scanning the spines he saw that they were mostly Dark books. Hope welled within him and came to fruition when he spotted a book that looked promising. It was titled Soul Magic and was small with what looked like blood splattered on the cover. Casting several preservation charms Harry picked it up gingerly and made his way back to the middle of the room. Placing it on the table he looked at their collection. They had four books in total which Tom was currently casting more preservation charms on and placing them on a shelf to the left of the door.

Harry watched Tom immersed in his spell work. His eyes, flickering in the light of the candles, stared intently at what he was doing. If Harry looked closely enough he could see the threads of magic Tom was weaving over the books. The heir looked tired yet radiant and it gave Harry great pleasure to know that he had made him look that way. Of course he never liked the fact that Tom had been so worried about him yet it also showed him how much he truly cared.

Tom it appeared was aware of the appreciative look his lover was giving him as his lips formed a smile.

"Finally finished, now they won't crumble to dust the moment someone breathes on them" sighed Tom running his hands through his hair.

Harry laughed and together they left the chamber and began the ascent to dinner.

* * *

The look on the Death Eater's faces when Harry entered the hall was almost comical: Alphard grinned and looked like Christmas had come early, Hyperion, Avery and Abraxas stared in disbelief, their eyes widening but apart from that their composure remained intact.

Sitting down Harry appreciated the smell of the food as it was picked up by his senses. Piling steak and kidney pie on his plate he ate with more fervour than usual well aware that he might never have tasted it again. Everything seemed fresher to his senses, he could even put up with Dawn's friends with more tolerance than usual. Tom fielded the Death Eater's questions about Harry using the same lie they had told the faculty. After many "welcome backs" and "oh my God its a zombie" the table settled down. Of course they never settled down without a fight but sometimes being the lover of the heir of Slytherin has its perks - Tom's glares could make armies tremble before him.

"_**Are you okay?" **_asked Tom quietly, aware that his companion was being oddly quiet.

**_"It just feels weird that I might have missed this"_**

**_"I never did thank you for saving me" _**hissed Tom quietly.

**_"What else could I do, watch you die?" _**asked Harry incredulously.

**_"Yes"_**

Harry looked up and saw that behind Tom's mask shone the eyes of a boy who had been unloved his whole life. Why would he have expected Harry to save him when no one else would have? The Death Eaters were only with him for power and the rest of the school feared him, frowning slightly Harry realised that he was the first friend Tom had had let alone lover.

The heir seemed to realise that his companion was deep in thought and so left the matter alone.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I couldn't think of anything else I wanted to include in this chapter so its shorter than usual :( Oh and I apologise if the last chapter was confusing, I hope this one clears it up :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for the feedback! **

**Happy Late Halloween Everyone! I made the mistake of watching a horror film and so I wrote this chapter in the effort to take my mind off it - I am a total wimp!**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope sorry I last saw the rights to Harry Potter down the back of my couch, the mole people have them now :(**

**I apologise for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes.**

**Please Read and Review!**

* * *

It was after dinner and Harry looked down at the book in front of him in confusion. It was obviously handwritten making him squint as he tried to decipher the elaborate swirls and slants. Tom it appeared was having no trouble at all in his perusing of the book he was allocated.

_"Got to be bloody perfect all the time"_ thought Harry as he turned his attention back to the mess he was meant to read.

"Why don't you write it down as then you wouldn't have to go back and re-read that scrawl" offered Tom sensing Harry's discomfort.

Harry transfigured a rock into parchment and a quill and began to write quickly trying to retain what he had just read. Tom just smirked and returned to his own book.

An hour later Harry had finished writing down everything that applied to them:

_'Soul magic arises when a bond is forged between two beings. This bond can be formed in a variety of ways but are a rare occurrence. Felicity Cobblefoot discovered in her travels of them depends on the way they were forged. If they were formed through hate for example then the two are generally banished from the society_. _However when they are formed through love they are generally held in high regard._

_These bonds are unbreakable, once formed they last as long as the emotion that formed them exists. Since the two souls are connected the bearers live as long as each other. This however is not watertight. If the bearers were to consciously decide to die or one died prematurely then they would both perish. In this way the bond is as disadvantageous as it is profitable and is only really resilient against the effects of time.  
_

_Physical manifestations can arise when the bond is at its optimum. The results of this are diverse and depend on the bearers and their connection at the time it is formed.'_

Harry glanced up at Tom and saw that he was still immersed in his book. A scowl adorned his features showing his frustration at the lack of information.

"Tom?"

"Yes Harry?"

"I've found something"

Immediately Tom abandoned his book and walked over to his lover.

"What is it?" asked the heir, the feel of his breath on the back of his neck gave Harry goosebumps.

As an answer Harry handed him the parchment he had been scribbling on. Tom scanned it quickly his face growing more hopeful with each line.

When he had finished he looked at Harry, his eyes glowing with some indescribable emotion.

"So we will live forever then?" he asked.

"How?"

"My horcruxes slow my aging rate and even then if I die by a means other than old age they shall merely replace me so in a sense we have achieved some sort of immortality". Tom's voice was filled with wonder but Harry was confused.

"Wait they slow your aging, how is that possible?"

"I've already explained that the fragments are connected to the main soul that is in me. Due to the fragments preserving my image at the time they were created they do the same thing to me. Of course the main soul over powers this so I do age but just more slowly. However if I were to make the soul inside me smaller than the fragments then I would stop aging and become immortal in a sense". Tom looked pained as he said this, still unsure if Harry would reject him due to his strong association with the Dark Arts.

"That's why Voldemort split his soul seven times!" exclaimed Harry as his face dawned with realisation.

"I did entertain the notion of this until I saw the effects the results had on you" whispered Tom.

"But you don't have to do that now! We can pretty much live forever anyway what with modern medicine and all!" exclaimed Harry, dazed at the prospect.

"I never thought I would find the path to immortality through love. I always thought love was weak, only created to hinder the powerful. I thought the only way to rise to power was to be detached from it. Before I met you I had never imagined someone could evoke a response so strong in me with just their presence. All the time I was trying to deceive myself in that it was only want. When I saw you lying in the hospital wing I realised that a part of me had died along with you - not just the horcrux. I felt incomplete, helpless and above all I felt guilty even though there was nothing I could do. I spent hours berating myself over actions that I could have taken, that it was my fault you were dead. It was only then I realised it was love and that for the second time since I've met you I have been wrong" said Tom his eyes once again filled with the indescribable emotion.

Harry was amazed. He had never thought he would ever see Tom proved wrong about anything. When they had first met he had been cold and indifferent, almost like a machine and certainly incapable of feeling anything but hate. The boy in front of him however was flushed with emotion, his voice was filled with passion and he was trembling with the weight his confession had lifted of his shoulders. He looked more human, like someone capable of feeling love and was almost scared by the change that had been brought about in him by it. For the first time Harry fully appreciated what Dumbledore meant in saying it was a great achievement.

"Everyone makes mistakes Tom, its how they handle their mistakes that shows their true character."

"What does mine show?" asked the heir. Harry went over and embraced him, trying to cease the boy's trembling.

"Its shows me that you are strong to survive the weight of such a revelation. It shows me that you are more human and that you deserve to be loved more than most people. The things you have been through and the fact that you have still survived has never ceased to amaze me. You once said I was remarkable but I can tell you that you fit that adjective more than me" whispered Harry in his ear as Tom shudder but this time for a different reason.

"Thank you", whispered Tom, "For showing me that there is more to life than power and hate. You undervalue your own achievements. You were hunted down by Voldemort and survived more than once. You were seen as the saviour of the wizarding world and yet you never let it go to your head, instead you abhorred the title and just wanted normalcy. Your relatives abused and neglected you yet you were still able to love and care for others instead of growing cold and full of revenge as I did. I have read many peoples minds and I can tell you not many would have been able to survive what you have."

They stood their revelling in the sweet embrace. Harry felt himself drop all his barriers and fully give himself over to the heir, moments after he did this he felt Tom relax fully in his arms with a soft, contented sigh. Harry could feel their connection hum happily, as though it were a thread joining the two of them for eternity.

Pulling away Harry looked in Tom's eyes and saw only love in his gaze, not clouded over with lust like he had seen on several occasions.

Their lips met and they kissed passionately, love driving them as they went down with the setting sun.

* * *

Harry got up groggily from the couch he was lying on. Looking across at the other couch he saw Tom still sleeping, his hair was mussed and his lips parted but still smiling.

Not wanting to wake up him up and spoil such a beautiful, unguarded image Harry perused the books in the library to keep himself occupied.

Scanning the spines he saw once entitled 'Tempus' and snagged it from the dusty shelf in which it lay.

Sitting back down on the couch he looked at the contents:

_1) Introduction_

_2) Key thinkers_

_3) Techniques_

_4) Warnings_

_5) Conclusion_

Harry looked at the introduction highly doubtful that the Mirror of Abeo would be there. Glancing down the page he saw many techniques including the Hourglass of Te Nosce - whatever that was - and a more familiar one: time turners. At the bottom of the dog earred page was the mirror.

_'The Mirror Of Abeo is perhaps the most confusing method of time travel discovered. It was discovered by Henry Arthur in the tomb of the Ancient Mages in 1603 who merely thought it was a looking glass. Fortunately a wizard was on the expedition and seeing it for what it was gave to the then Minister for Magic Samuel Colt. Colt donated it to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in a hope that one of the scholars would find the meaning behind it. This hope came to fruition when Professor and Founder Salazar Slytherin ran experiments on it of an unsavoury nature. His techniques may be frowned upon but nonetheless he discovered that it sends the bearer back to the time in which the root of their suffering takes place in an effort to rectify it. After this is achieved it sends the bearer back to their own time. Since this object holds the bearer in that time however it has certain limitations that are not well known. The main one is that the bearer can only remain their for six months. After this time the mirror does not have the magical reserves to take them back and therefore they are stranded. It is rumoured that Slytherin lost several students this way...'_

Harry stared at the page in horror. He had been here almost four months already and so he only had two left until he was stuck here. With dread Harry looked over at the sleeping figure on the couch. A part of him was gleeful at being able to stay here with Tom yet another part lamented. He couldn't do that to Ron and Hermione, he had to make sure that they were alright, it was what had kept him going and spurred him on during his darkest hours. He owed it to them. It was his fault things had happened that way and so it was only fair if he suffered to change it. There was also the nagging belief that he never belonged here. No matter how comfortable he was with Tom he hated the thought of not being in his own time again. The other part of him argued how would Tom cope without him? Tom had changed so much so how would going back make any difference?

Noticing the time he woke Tom up and they walked back up to the Common Room, the two warring sides tearing at his heart with every step he took.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this took me longer to write than usual as I had to make sure it made sense and I'm still not happy with it so yeah I apologise if its confusing :S  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**A.N: Hey thanks for the feedback. There are only a few chapters left so thanks for sticking with it so far! I've modelled their holidays on mine - I break up for Christmas on the 23rd of December and so this chapter is set on the 24th. I'm not too happy with this chapter so I hope it suffices! **

**I have a poll on my page about what pairing(s) I should include in my next story so if you want to check it out then I'd be happy to hear your ideas :)**

**DISCLAIMER: If you haven't got the fact that I'm not JK Rowling by now then I would be worried!**

**I apologise for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes.**

**Please Review!**

* * *

The Christmas holidays were upon them. Snowflakes fluttered down in their thousands blanketing the ground until the landscape was nothing but a empty canvas. Harry and Tom walked briskly along the edge of the Forbidden Forrest, their hands in their pockets and their faces set in grim determination. The Death Eaters had left earlier that day and this was the first time they had had the chance to be alone without fear of interruption.

Tom stopped abruptly causing Harry to take several paces in front of him before realising.

"Harry what's wrong?" asked Tom, his eyes boring into Harry's.

"Nothing" said Harry a little too quickly. Tom's eyes narrowed at this.

"I don't want to have to use legilimency on you again" warned the heir.

"I said nothing is wrong" persisted Harry.

"I'm sorry but you've been morbid for weeks and I _have_ to know."

Harry stood their and watched the emotions flickered across Tom's face like a slide show. Anxiety. Regret. Determination. Over and over again. Tom whispered legilimens and Harry could only describe it as a needle entering his eye incredibly fast.

_Uncle Vernon calling him a freak... his cuboard filled with spiders... defending the Philosophers Stone... Tom in the Chamber trying to kill him... Voldemort's return... Sirius's death... Pain... bloodshed endless bloodshed... Tom making love to him for the first time... Happiness... Mirror of Abeo... Two months..._

Tom's face was ashen when he lifted the spell. Harry fell forward and instinctivly the Dark Lord caught him and lowered him gently to the ground.

* * *

Harry stirred and opened his eyes. Blinking he saw they were now in the Slytherin Common room. Confused he looked around and saw Tom standing over the fireplace, his shoulders were hunched as he stared into the flames.

"Tom?" asked Harry tentatively.

Tom turned and his face was pained and withdrawn as he took in Harry's form.

"Tom I don't want to leave" whispered Harry.

"But you have to."

"No I don't, I can stay with you."

"No you can't Harry, you have to go back."

"Why!" cried Harry.

"Because I would never forgive myself if you suffered because of me!" shouted Tom.

"But I don't care about myself!" yelled Harry back.

"I know, look this is getting us nowhere, do what makes you happy, not me" whispered Tom as he made his way over to the couch.

Harry remained silent even when Tom embraced him.

"I'm sorry but I had to know" said Tom gently.

"This is my burden to bear not yours" said Harry.

"Those memories of your childhood, tell me I misinterpreted them."

"No" said Harry calmly.

"I'm sorry" said Tom.

"Why?"

"It was because of Voldemort that you had to stay with them" whispered Tom.

"You shouldn't have to apologise for the mistakes of another."

"But Harry in your time line I became him, it is only because of you that I'm different now. When you leave I'm concerned that I'll revert back. Dark magic has a pull that barely any can match and without you to anchor me I do not think I will be strong enough to resist."

"Why can't you see how strong you are?" asked Harry incredulously.

"Because I'm not. I gave into hate and power, killed people for my own gain. How are those the attributes of someone who is strong willed!"

"But you have changed. When I fought Voldemort I offered him the chance at remorse which he scoffed at. Once a wizard goes Dark it is incredibly hard for them to turn Light with their mind intact. You however have managed this and that is why I have faith in you, you truly underestimate yourself" said Harry his eyes blazing in the light of the crackling fire.

"No matter how many times you tell me that I can never truly believe it. There is still the temptation to go dark, you saw me in Hogemeade when Grindelwalds forces were attacking, I used unforgivables! No Light wizard would do that!"

"You used them in self defence and if you had used Light spells you would have been dead. Wizards cores are tuned to their magical affinity, therefore you cannot cast Light spells as strongly as you do dark."

"How do you know this?" asked Tom bewildered at such knowledge coming from Harry.

"I had some good teachers" replied Harry mysteriously.

"Will you ever give me a straight answer?" asked Tom exasperated.

"Will you ever be stupid?" retorted Harry.

"You are insufferable!" groaned Tom.

"Its a talent."

"One in which you have perfected."

Although they had managed to steer the conversation away from such morose matters Harry could still see the agony swirling in the heir's eyes.

"Look Tom, please don't worry about this I do have a plan. Lets just enjoy Christmas and having time to ourselves" said Harry pleadingly.

"Fine but I meant what I said, I'd rather you be happy" conceded Tom.

"And I will take that into account. Now we have half an hour before dinner so what do you want to do?" asked Harry.

"Well I have a few ideas" answered Tom, a smile playing round his lips

* * *

"Shit we're late" exclaimed Harry as he looked at the grandfather clock in the corner.

"Hmm?"

"Come on we've got to go!"

Tom grumbled as Harry pulled him off the couch but nevertheless he complied. Dressing quickly they ran out of the room and out into the chilly corridors. Frost covered the window panes creating patterns that looked as though they had been handcrafted by Jack Frost himself. The cold permeate strongly into the castle walls as they were assaulted with the snow and ice raining down from the heavens.

Harry and Tom did not notice this as they ran past them, their footsteps echoing in the otherwise quiet halls. Nearing the Great Hall they slowed down and began walking at a leisurely pace. Pushing open the oak doors they were assaulted with the smells of the feast. Only a few pupils had stayed, the others preferring to spend the season with there loved ones after current events, and so everyone was seated at one table. Taking their places between Dumbledore and Slughorn, Harry's mind was thrown back to his last Christmas with Sirius. His heart ached for a moment at the specter from his past until he tore his thoughts back to the present.

"Nice of you to join us" said Dumbledore, his eyes sparkling behind their famed glasses.

"Sorry we lost track of time" explained Harry before ladling himself some soup.

"Understandable," said Dumbledore smiling knowingly and turning to his own food.

Looking at Tom, Harry saw that he was in deep conversation with Slughorn. Deciding to leave it be he engaged in a conversation with Demetri Wells, a seventh year Ravenclaw, vaguely remembering him from the Slug Club. Demetri was arguing that Grindelwald would try to seize Hogwarts and that the Hogsmeade attack was only the beginning.

"But surely that was just to scare us. If we fear him then that's half the battle won. We have some of the most powerful witches and wizards at Hogwarts and so you would need a vast army to truely conquer us. Even then just by holding the complex he would not hold our hearts and minds and so seizing Hogwarts in its entirety is nigh impossible" argued Harry back. He was once again consumed by his memories. Even though Voldemort had thousands of Dark creatures on his side the castle had not been conquered giving Harry conviction in his views.

"Well said Harrison" said Dumbledore who had been listening to the conversation with much interest.

"Thank you sir" replied Harry.

"But surely it was just the beginning. What is the point of drawing attention to yourself with an attack that won't go anywhere?" retorted Demetri.

"To tell us not to get involved. I'd bet Grindelwald's biggest fear is that Professor Dumbledore goes after him and so this attack warns us off and shows us a mere portion of his power."

"Hmm I dare say it will not come to that" said Dumbledore reassuringly. The third year Hufflepuff on Dumbledore's right looked relieved at this but Harry knew that the wizard was concerned behind the grandfatherly facade.

Admitting defeat Demetri gave in but not without glaring at Harry first.

"Your very knowledgeable for your age Harrison" remarked Dumbledore.

"My parents taught me well sir" replied Harry smiling at the thought of Lily and James.

"Indeed they must have. However I must ask what makes you so sure you are right?"

"Well Grindelwald would have to be logical to gain as much power as he has so he would not make a move like that without some grander plan. Conquering Hogwarts is irrational and so the next best thing is warning us to stay out of it."

"Your parents sound like good people to teach you those views."

"They were"

Eating in silence for a few moments Professor Dippet then signalled that it was time leave.

Standing up Harry bade Dumbledore goodnight before walking out of the hall with Tom. Without the moon to shine light through the windows the stroll back to the common room was eerie. The candles in the brackets flickered as they walked past, painting long shadows along the walls and floor. Once safely inside the common room the two boys proceeded to go up to the dormitory.

"So how was dinner?" asked Harry, "I saw you were having a pretty deep discussion with Slughorn."

"Oh he was just thanking me for the crystalised pineapple and invited us for a Christmas drink tomorrow" replied Tom scowling.

"Tom as much as I love you and all I think I'll stay here" said Harry lightly.

"Your coming" said Tom his tone leaving no room for argument.

"Bastard"

Harry clambered into his bed wrapping the covers around himself to try and retain some warmth. Just as he had snuggled into the pillows his hangings were wrenched open and someone climbed into his bed.

"Tom?"

As an answer Harry felt strong, familiar arms wrap around his chest pulling him closer to Tom's chest. Sighing in contentment Harry let sleep claim him, for once untroubled by the decision he would soon have to make.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for the feedback. This is the penultimate chapter so its a bit longer however I'm still not too happy with the ending - even with copious editing - but there was no way I could see around it. I hope you have enjoyed it so far regardless :)**

**I've started up a community devoted to humour fics combined with any other genre, if you have any suggestions or want to join then please don't hesitate to message me :)  
**

**DISCLAIMER: Alas I do not own Harry Potter yet *sigh***

**I apologise for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes.**

**Please Review**

**_"italics" _= parseltongue.**

* * *

Christmas Day was upon them at last. Flurries of snow fell, adding another layer to the blanket the landscape had become. The trees in the Forbidden Forest swayed together as if rejoicing on this day, creating a melody that roused the woodland creatures that were exempt from hibernation. The sun had risen, casting its watery glow on the blank canvas, providing little warmth to the buried vegetation beneath.

When Harry awoke he was aware of a warm figure lying next to him. Rolling over he looked at Tom's face, illuminated by the chink of light that pierced the gap between the hangings. Tom's hair was dishevelled with a curl hanging down over his forehead. His lips were parted and Harry could feel the heir's breathing on his shoulder. Lifting his hand he placed the rebelling curl back in place. Tom moved a little at the disturbance but his eyes remained closed and his breathing even.

Harry lay there for a while watching Tom's chest rise and fall with each breath. He drank in the image, soaking it up like a dehydrated sponge, more than aware that this could be the last Christmas they spend together for a very long time.

Casting a tempus he saw it was twelve o'clock. Moving slightly in an effort to ease his stiff muscles, he moaned slightly as his bones cracked, grateful for the movement.

"Harry?" came a sleepy voice beside him.

"Oh sorry" replied Harry, watching as Tom gave a massive yawn.

"No its alright, I never normally get the chance to sleep in."

Rolling his eyes Harry motioned to the presents on the end of his bed.

Crawling to the edge of the bed Tom began dividing them between them. Harry was surprised that he had received presents from the Death Eaters, regretting slightly the meager sweet packages he sent them.

Seizing the elegantly wrapped gold package that only Abraxas would be capable of, Harry untied the bow and revealed a turquoise scarab. After reading the short note he saw that it was an amulet for protection procured on Abraxas's uncle's journey in Egypt.

Looking over at Tom he saw that he had a stack of books around him.

Arching an eyebrow he remarked -

"Your going to need glasses by the time your thirty."

"Oh very funny" replied Tom dryly.

Turning his attention back to his packages he proceeded to unwrap them. By the end he had a sneakoscope, a black velvet cloak and a package of sweets - the last one courtesy of Alphard.

Scanning the blankets he saw a small, grey package, almost absorbed by the covers.

"That's from me," said Tom.

Unwrapping it eagerly Harry was surprised as a ring fell out of the packaging.

Picking it up Harry examined it discovering that it was the Gaunt ring, the stone down the centre however was not crack and displayed the intact image of the hallows. Looking deeper into the stone he saw something pale swirl in its depths, like a white fish in a small pond.

"Tom I cannot accept it" said Harry, realising it for what it truly was.

"Harry, I want you to have it, please take it. I cannot stand the thought of not being with you in some form" confessed Tom quietly.

Harry saw a hint of the Dark Lord's insecurities here. He was afraid that Harry would forget him and move on in their absence from each other.

Clasping his hand Harry looked into the heir's eyes, seeing the fear boiling beneath the surface in a turbulent storm.

"Don't worry, we will be together again, I promise. Remember I was in Gryffindor, that means I'm loyal" said Harry grinning.

"Do you have to destroy perfectly good words by mentioning the fact you were in Gryffindor!" asked Tom rolling his eyes but looking reassured nonetheless.

Harry laughed as he placed the ring on his finger. When the metal band came into contact with his skin he felt an overwhelming sense of completeness. Blushing at this thought he pulled himself out of bed.

"Where are you going?" asked Tom, looking up from one of his many books that was propped open on his lap.

"To get your present" replied Harry.

Rummaging around in his trunk he pulled out a wooden box and placed it on the bed. His curiosity aroused Tom clambered over and pulled the lid off. Inside there was a snake, shimmering as it changed colour. Its jewel like head poked out of the box and looked up at Tom expectantly.

"Its an Amazonian snake, it changes colour to blend into its environment unless its owner picks one for it" explained Harry.

Tom picked the snake up carefully and allowed it to coil round his wrist.

_**"I shall call you Nagini"**_ he hissed as the snake bowed its head acknowledging the title.

"Thank you" said Tom smiling.

"Your welcome, I thought you would want someone else to speak parseltongue to."

Tom laughed and then realised they were running late. Getting quickly dressed - a hungry Tom is very motivational - they headed down for lunch.

Entering the hall Harry saw the familiar Christmas trees adorned with fairy lights, tinsel and God knows what else, glimmering in the light of the candles floating merrily above them. Sitting down Harry noticed that it was the exact same seating arrangement as yesterday.

"Ah Harrison are you having a nice Christmas so far?" asked Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling happily.

"Yes its been great so far, how about you?"

"I've always loved Christmas at Hogwarts" replied Dumbledore smiling at his memories as he dug into his bacon.

"Tom I would love it if you and Harrison popped by for a Christmas drink" reminded Slughorn.

"Of course sir, shall come after lunch?"

"That would be wonderful Tom" said Slughorn taking a large bite out of a sausage.

Harry saw Tom shudder as flecks of sausage and spit flew from the Professor's mouth in his direction.

"Harrison I must say that is an interesting ring your sporting" said Slughorn when he was done with his food, drawing his attention away from a relieved Tom.

"Why yes Tom gave it to me" answered Harry truthfully.

"Oh? And where did you get it Tom?" asked the Professor.

"Well now sir that would be telling" replied Tom smiling mysteriously.

"Tom you keep your secrets so close to your chest I'm surprised you can breathe" laughed Slughorn.

Tom gave a strained smile - at least strained to Harry - at this comment.

After that exchange, conversation fell to a minimum until Slughorn eventually proclaimed himself finished and motioned for the two boys to follow him.

Walking through the castle Harry was for once warm with his new cloak on. Wrapping it around himself tighter he matched Tom and Slughorn's brisk pace, their feet clattering on the stone as they got closer to the office.

Entering the retreat they were bathed in an orange glow by the light of the many lamps in the room. The office however was the same as ever except crystal bobbles hung from the ceiling creating a prism effect and a generously decorated tree stood in the corner.

Sitting down in front of the fire Slughorn poured them some mulled wine. The warmth misted up the sides of the glass and steam curled up from the vessel sending a tantalising smell to their senses. Drinking deeply Harry felt the warmth seep into his very bones making him question what else the Potions Master had added to the liquid.

Tom too had made the connection as then he uttered -

"Salamander root?"

"Why yes you are quite right Tom, I find it adds to the comfort of drinking such a delicious beverage" answered Slughorn, beaming at his students knowledge.

"Of course you are right in that assessment" replied Tom graciously.

"My, my Tom you are quite the charmer. Not that that is a bad thing mind you. Why I remember a former pupil of mine, Angelo Cressent I believe, he had quite the same talent as you. Marvelous career in politics, some say he will be the youngest Minister for Magic ever. Of course he always lets me have the gossip of the ongoings at the Ministry" boasted Slughorn.

"Actually sir I was thinking of teaching" confessed Tom, his eyes alight with interest.

"Well of course that is also a very honourable position. I am sure you would be excellent at it."

"You are too kind sir."

"Nonsense!" exclaimed the Potions Master waving a hand as if to bat away the comment.

"Young Harrison have you any ideas what you would like to do after Hogwarts?" asked Slughorn, looking at Harry.

"Well I've always thought of being an auror."

"Ah yes I have several contacts in the Ministry maybe I could give you a helping hand."

"No thank you sir, I would rather get their by myself."

"Traveling under your own steam eh? Well that's certainly admirable, if you continue the way you do then the Ministry will be lucky to have you. Now Tom have you read the new Potions Journal?"

After Tom answered in the negative, Slughorn started telling him all about the new discoveries, something called Wolfsbane had been invented and what these could mean for the magical world.

Steadily Harry's eyes grew heavier and heavier with boredom. Seeing Slughorn had stopped for a moment Harry quickly made his excuses and left Tom there - the heir glared at him whilst the Professor's back was turned.

Walking down the corridor Harry turned the plan that he had concocted in his head. It could work, he just needed to see one person to assure its success. Changing his direction suddenly he hurtled down the hall, aware that he only had so much time without Tom.

Arriving at his destination he knocked on the door and was granted admission. Dumbledore's office too was the same as usual except there was a small tree on the table in the corner, glowing with enchanted spheres of light.

"Yes Harrison?" asked Dumbledore, sitting behind his desk and surveying him with the familiar blue eyes.

"Sir, you know how I was sent here for a reason?" Dumbledore nodded, "Well I think I have discovered it."

"Pray tell" said the wizard, motioning for Harry to sit down.

"I know that Professor Hornby is leaving at the end of the year, I also know that Tom will apply to the post and because of you he will be denied. Sir this has grave consequences for the future and I'm here to beg you to give him a chance."

Dumbledore sat in stunned silence for a few moments at this glimpse of what was to come.

"Sir please" pleaded Harry.

"Ordinarily I would have said no straight away" he watched as Harry's face fell before he continued, "But I have seen the change you have brought about in him. After the Battle of Hogsmeade I really began observing him. I will need time to think about it though."

"Of course sir, thank you!" said Harry.

"No Harry, thank you. You cannot imagine how hard it was for me to watch as Tom became more steeped in the Dark Arts. It is nice to know that he is now seeing sense" said DUmbledore, reminding Harry vividly of the conversation he and the older Dumbledore had.

With that powerful wizard went back to his paperwork leaving Harry to dismiss himself.

Walking back up to the Common Room, Harry could almost sing. His plan was going to work, he never knew how long it would take Dumbledore to decide but he had set the cogs in motion at least.

"Harry where have you been?" asked Tom as Harry entered the room.

"I just went to see Dumbledore"

"Why?"

"Because you were right, I can't stay here. I think I've figured out why I'm still in this time."

"Then what is it?"

"Your biggest wish is to remain at Hogwarts so I've just discussed you getting the DADA post when Hornby leaves."

"How did you know?" asked Tom grinning.

"As part of my training I saw some of your memories. Also when you taught me parselmagic you seemed the most happiest I have seen you. You get a thrill from the job and that's why your good at it."

"Why Dumbledore?"

"I had to tell him because Dumbledore hindered you getting the post when you applied so I needed to persuade him otherwise."

"Has he made a decision?"

"He said he'd think about it but he does see that you've changed so I think its pretty likely."

"You know what this mean then" said Tom, his voice laced with sadness.

"I know but we _will_ be together again" said Harry forcefully.

"I know" said Tom quietly.

"I want you to have this by the way," said Harry fishing the scarab out of his pocket, "You'll need it more than me."

Tom smirked. "As if! You are practically a danger magnet!"

Although the tone was light both could hear the clock ticking down the time to their separation. As if driven by the same need the closed the distance between them and started kissing passionately. Falling onto the couch in a tangle of limbs they devoured each other needily, trying to memorise each others faces so they would not forget.

* * *

Harry was wakened by a tingling in his limbs, as though cool water was coating his arms slowly like a second skin. Looking up at Tom he saw the heir was awake and gazing down at him with troubled eyes. It seemed as though Dumbledore had made his decision earlier than anticipated.

That meant one thing. He was going home.

"Meet me at Hogwarts" gasped Harry as the sensation spread all over him.

"I promise" uttered Tom quietly.

Tom's face swam out of vision as everything went black.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for the feedback, I wanted to post this as soon as possible :) Thank you so much for reading this, I really appreciate the response it has generated out of you guys! I hope you enjoy the ending, I've been wanting to write this for ages! :D**

**I was asked what about Ginny. Well she and Harry never had time to get back together after the war as Harry was sent back in time to meet Tom, also the future has changed so from her perspective their relationship never happened.**

**I hope that clears things up :)**

**Oh before I forget it this chapter is set in an alternative universe.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I. Don't. Own. Harry. Potter. Do. You. Understand!**

**I apologise for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes!**

**"**_italics_**" - memories from old universe**

**Please Review!**

_

* * *

_

_First Year: Discovered I was a wizard, met Ron and Hermione, Philosopher's Stone..._

First Year: Discovered I was a wizard, met Ron, Hermione and Tom Riddle...

_Second Year: Basilisk, Tom Riddle, Ginny..._

Second Year: Tom started duelling club, got closer...

_Third Year: Sirius Black, dementors, taught Patronus by Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew..._

Third Year: Sirius Black, dementors, taught Patronus by Tom, Peter Petigrew, Sirius freed...

_Fourth Year: Tri-Wizard tournament, Voldemort, Cedric dying..._

Fourth Year: Tri-Wizard tournament, moved in with Sirius, Cedric winning cup...

_Fifth Year: Umbridge, smear campaign, Sirius' death..._

Fifth Year: Trained by Tom in DADA, Christmas at Sirius's, Death Eater's escape Azakaban...

_Sixth Year: Horcruxes, Memories, Dumbledore's death..._

Sixth Year: Memories, told about Order of the Phoenix, more training...

_Seventh Year: Horcrux hunt, Voldemort's death, time-travel, Tom..._

Seventh Year: Member of Order, trained as Tom's apprentice, first kiss...

Opening his eyes Harry was blinded by the sun, peeking out from behind the pure, cotton candy clouds. Squinting he saw two figures running up to him.

"Harry!" one yelled happily as it got closer.

"Hermione?" whispered Harry before he felt the the wind get knocked out of him as he was pulled into a bear hug by the bushy haired girl.

"We've been looking for you everywhere!" exclaimed Ron coming up behind him.

"Where have you been?" asked Hermione as she released him.

"Urgh I went for a walk" lied Harry, dazed by having his two best friends back.

Hermione crossed her arms in a gesture that reminded him of Mrs Weasley - he guessed she had been spending too much time with Ginny.

"Well come on, Tom's been worried" said Ron, motioning them to head up to the castle.

"Tom?" asked Harry, his voice betraying the hope he felt.

"Yes Harry it takes quite a lot to worry him but there have been Death Eater sightings in the area" scolded Hermione.

Thoroughly confused Harry followed them to the castle.

Entering the building he was amazed to see that there were no chunks of stone missing from the staircases or walls, the statues looked pristine unlike the crumbling ones of old. The place had a feel of happiness to it, not the oppressive cloud that once loomed over their heads reminding them of the death and destruction that had taken place.

"Harry where did you get that scar?" asked Ron suddenly pointing to Harry's forehead. Harry looked at him quizzically before Hermione uttered an exasperated "Ronald! He's had that all his life!"

"Oh! I guess I never noticed before" replied Ron quickly in an effort to calm Hermione down.

For the first time Harry paid attention to where they were going and was relieved to see they were making their way to the DADA classroom. It seemed Tom had listened to him.

Standing a few feet away from the door they stopped and Harry walked past them a few steps. seeing he was alone he turned around and looked at his two friends.

"Erm... he was really angry Harry so, um he's all yours" said Hermione.

"Yeah good luck mate, we'll be outside in case you need help" said Ron.

"Thanks guys... I appreciate it" said Harry gulping audibly. Who knows how Tom had changed since they last saw each other.

Entering warily he looked around the classroom. The desks were neatly stacked against the wall as were the chairs.

_"He must have just taught duelling" _thought Harry, remembering his own lessons.

The wooden floor was immaculately clean, the work of several cleaning charms and Tom's desk was at the front, with the blackboard behind, neat and organised. Harry chuckled thinking back to Tom's obsession with neatness when he was a teenager. It appeared old habits died hard.

His musings were cut short as the door next to the blackboard opened and Tom strolled in, pulling a loose thread from his robes. He looked to be in his mid twenties, his hair was as tidy as ever but with one curl hanging over his smooth forehead. His robes were the standard Hogwarts black but he managed to pull it off magnificently. Underneath the robes he wore a white shirt and grey trousers. The effect was breath taking , at least from Harry's perspective.

"Tom?" he said, his voice sounding loud in the quiet classroom.

Upon hearing the familiar voice Tom looked up, his eyes filled with hope.

"Harry?" he breathed, taking in every inch of his face with his piercing eyes.

"What's going on?"

Tom understood immediately the nature of this question and transfigured a pen on his desk into a chair before motioning that Harry should take a seat. Once he was seated Tom sat on the other side of his desk.

"Harry, I've had a lot of time to research this in depth as you know. Through my studies I have concluded that you went back in time from, lets call it Universe A, and since you changed the time line that led to Universe A you inadvertently created Universe B, that is this universe. Due to this when you travelled forward in time you merged with the Harry Potter in this universe as it is impossible for there to be two of one entity in a universe. I dare say you have the memories of two universes which must be quite confusing."

"Well that explains why Ron never recognised my scar" said Harry,

"Yes it does take some time for the merge to be accepted by everyone as sometimes there are residual memories."

"How did you recognise me?"

"I saw the ring" answered Tom, pointing to Harry's right hand on which rested the ring of Salazar Slytherin.

"Hermione mentioned something about Death Eater activity?" asked Harry. At this Tom's face darkened considerably.

"Yes my 'friends' did not like my career plans. After all the training I gave them they wanted to use it, feeling that they were superior to others. Dumbledore and I started the Order of the Phoenix to try and stop them but they are cunning, a lot more cunning than I anticipated and so they are still active today. Their mission is to take control of the Ministry as by cutting off the head the body follows. If they had control then they could pass laws and no one could argue against them without being sent to Azakaban. However we have managed to prevent them from getting that far."

"Did they kill my parents?"

"In this universe yes, they were on a mission for the Order but were ambushed. Your Godfather Sirius was arrested after attempting to kill Peter Pettigrew and so you lived with muggles before proving Sirius's innocence in third year" said Tom sadly.

"I remember some of that."

"Yes it will take some time for you to gain all of the memories. However if you must know I did kill the Death Eater's responsible for their deaths."

"Who were they?"

"Hyperion and Abraxas" said Tom shortly.

So you have to fight your old friends?" asked Harry incredulously.

"Well Alphard was an auror, your training helped him a lot, he was one of the first Order members. As for the others initially yes but they are all dead now, with each generation they get more and more sloppy and so it is only a matter of time until we defeat them."

"But if they are dead then why do you look not a day over twenty-five?".

"Remember what I said about the horcruxes slowing my aging Harry, also the soul bond helped that considerably thanks to your amulet" chuckled Tom, pulling the scarab out of his trouser pocket, "Due to this I couldn't die of anything but old age but due to the soul bond I could die of anything but old age!"

"See I can be smart sometimes!" boasted Harry.

"Hmm remember I have two sets of memories about you and I can tell you I've seen you make some stupid mistakes whilst I trained you!"

"Why did you train me?"

"I knew that one day you would take over that body and so I had to keep it alive long enough for that to happen. You are incredibly accident prone."

"Its a talent" said Harry smirking.

"So you have two sets of memories as well?" asked Tom, moving the conversation past such petty insults.

"Yeah its kinda confusing but in a way its nice."

"That's how I felt when Harry Potter enrolled in first year, I knew he wasn't you but it was nice knowing you were here in some form."

"I suppose I better go and see Ron and Hermione to tell them that you haven't caused me any bodily harm, they were too scared to come in you know" laughed Harry.

"Actually I think they just wanted to give us some alone time" smirked Tom.

"Oh" said Harry, the laughter dying on his lips.

"Don't worry, homosexuality is not frowned upon and actually there was a bet in the staff room on how long it would take us to get together after you came of age" said Tom smiling.

"Oh God, I won't be able to face any of the teachers now!" groaned Harry.

"Where is that Gryffindor courage that is so boasted by members of that house!"

"Remember the Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin too" remarked Harry, getting ready as he saw the heirs expression morph into one of annoyance.

"I resent that!" yelled Tom as Harry ran out of the door.

"Mate your still alive!" called Ron as Harry emerged speedily from the classroom.

"Only just" laughed Harry as they walked down to the Great Hall for lunch.

"Oh Hagrid wants us to visit him tonight, he says he has a surprise," said Hermione, watching the boys shudder she remarked, "It can't be that bad surely!"

"Yes it can't be that bad coming from the man that wanted and obtained a pet dragon before realising he couldn't look after it!" exclaimed Ron.

"Shhh" said Harry as they neared the hall.

Upon entering they went over to sit at the Gryffindor table - Ron had to drag Harry who had nearly walked to the Slytherin table. Seeing the faces of his old school mates he smiled happily as he tucked into his meal, not put off at all by Ron trying to talk to him with his mouth full and Hermione was scolding the unfortunate red head.

Everyone was still here and it felt almost back to normal. Even though they were still at war he was confident he would get through it with his friends and Tom at his side.


	26. Authors Note

**A/N: I'm doing a sequel to Second Chances called Aurora as a few people have requested one and the plot bunnies got violent. If you go on my profile page you'll find it and if you decide to read it I hope you enjoy :)**


End file.
